God of Fighter (pausada por el momento)
by camilo navas
Summary: Ryu es transportado por un misterioso hombre a Midgar, donde confundido, se encuentra con Kratos y Atreus, y al final los acompaña en su viaje, creyendo que podría encontrar la forma de volver a su mundo, e incluso, encontrar nuevos rivales en este mundo. (Agradecimiento a Yeidenex de Wattpad por la portada)
1. Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Camino se Abre

**Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Camino se abre**

* * *

-Me sorprende como viajar por el mundo sin que la gente te note-.

En un puesto de comida China en un pueblo del mismo país ya conversando 2 individuos muy conocidos en el mundo de los que participan y buenos aliados. Chun-li, la mujer más fuerte del mundo, había encontrado con el que se había considerado el luchador más poderoso del mundo y que ala vez era el hombre mas difícil de encontrar: Ryu, quien seguía viajando en busca de oponentes fuertes.

2 Meses después de la final del torneo que organiza Seth, y la muerte de este a manos de Juri, además de la desaparición de la organización criminal Shadaloo, ambos siguieron con sus vidas y se encuentran por casualidad cuando Chun-li había atrapado a un grupo de ladrones, y cuando uno de ellos intentaba escapar, Ryu había aparecido de repente, noqueado al pobre ladrón que no supo que lo golpeo. Después de dejarlo en la comisaria, ambos estaban conversando en un restaurante donde trabajaban 2 buenos amigos de la mujer.

-Trato de pasar lo menos inadvertido posible y solo me acerco a la gente para pedir direcciones o cuando haya una pelea para ver o participar- respondió Ryu con simpleza.

2 Jóvenes se han visto en la guerra de ambos guerreros. Uno de ellos tiene el cabello castaño largo, lo largo y largo de una cabeza hacia atrás y en la cabeza. Usamos ropas chinas de color blanco, y su físico detonaba que sabia pelear.

Otro aspecto similar al primero, notando que era su hermano, era un poco más alto que el cabello, el cabello y las manos de su hermano, pero de color rojo.

-¿Ves hermano? Ese hombre debe ser muy fuerte si se trata de hablar con el hablo con la emoción de la ropa blanca.

-¿Vas a buscar pelea de nuevo Yun? - Pregunto con voz tranquila el otro hombre. -Recuerda que por tu culpa los tíos nos castigaron haciéndonos trabajar otros-.

-Gracias por la comida Chun-li- agradeció Ryu, terminando su plato, poniéndose de pie. -Pero creo que es hora de que sigas mi camino-.

-Espera, que todavia no termino- dijo Chun-li poniéndose de pie.

La mujer le dio una mirada a los hermanos que observaron, quienes entendieron el mensaje, y con una sonrisa, el mayor dijo. -Ahora veremos si es fuerte o hermanito- se dirigirá a unas escaleras que conducirán abajo, y Yun le corresponderá.

-Sígueme, creo que te gusta este restaurante- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, bajando por las mismas escaleras

Esto no es lo que sucedió, sino también en su lugar de guerra. Sonrió Ahora entendía cuando Chun-li dijo que no terminaba.

Siguió a la mujer ya los hermanos bajando las escaleras ansioso. Sin saber, que pronto sea su vida.

* * *

**(En las afueras del pueblo). **

Una especie de agujero negro se abría cerca de una empinada, y de un hombre muy grande, de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa de piel de oso, su cabeza estaba cubierto de una capucha de la capa, pero se puede ver una larga barba cafe.

El agujero se cerro, y el hombre se acercó a la punta de la empinada, mirando una ciudad de abajo. Era la misma donde estaba Ryu y Chun-li ahora.

-Siento su presencia. Aquí hay que estar lo que busca- dijo el misterioso. Por la voz grave y profunda era un hombre adulto.

De la nada, el cielo brillante y soleado comenzaron a ser opacado por nubes negras que sacaban algunos relámpagos. Uno de ellos golpea el lugar donde estaba el misterioso, y después del estallido, el sujeto ya no estaba, tampoco el rayo hubiera golpeado el suelo por que no había ninguna quemadura. Era como si el hombre se hubiera ido con el rayo.

* * *

**(En el restaurante)**

Al bajar al lugar, Ryu encontró una arena de pelea con gradas y todo. Chun-li estaba en el medio de la arena con los ojos cerrados, mientras que los hermanos Yun y Yang estaban sentados.

Ryu camino a la arena, quedando frente a frente con Chun-li. Ella abrió los ojos.

-Creo que un combate después de comer será una buena manera de digerirla. Claro, si no la devuelves en el proceso ¿no crees? - Comento divertido la china, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Creo que si- respondió emocionado Ryu, lanzando su bolsa a las gradas, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Ese tipo también estuvo en ese torneo que fuimos no? - Pregunto Yun. -Escuche de algunos de los peleadores que es muy fuerte, puede que le de la pelea a Chun-li-.

-Estaremos por averiguarlo- dijo Yang con media sonrisa.

-¡OIGAN! - Se escuchó un grito desde las escaleras. Todos los presentes vieron esa dirección y vieron una chica de cabello negro corto, polera roja, pantalones de mezclilla azul se acercaba a los 2 hermanos.

Yun puso una cara de terror al ver quien se acercaba. -¡Hoimei! - Exclamo con temor el nombre de la mujer. Intentó alejarse de ella, pero la mujer fue más rápida y más rápida que la oreja. -¡Auauaua! ¡Duele! -.

-¡Ustedes 2 están castigados! ¡Así que dejen de holgazanear y vengan! ¡Hay varias cajas que tienen que sacar! - Ordeno Hoimei a ambos hermanos, pero solo jalando de la oreja a Yun.

-Bien bien- Yang volteo a ver a Chun-li y Ryu. -Nosotros nos vamos, que se diviertan en su combate- dijo despidiéndose, subiendo las escaleras mientras escuchaba los lloriqueos de su hermano.

Ryu observa la escena con una gota de sudor, mientras que Chun-li soltaba una pequeña risa. -No te preocupes, eso es algo normal de ver- dijo la castaña en la expresión confusa del japonés.

-Bueno ... ¿comenzamos? - Pregunto Ryu reincorporándose.

-Pensé que no lo dirías- dijo Chun-li.

Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos. Siendo Ryu quien dio inicio al combate dando un puñetazo que ella esquivo antes de dar una patada horizontalmente a la cabeza del luchador, quien está protegido con su brazo para evitar ser golpeado.

Chun-li, se acercó lanzandole varias patadas para tener el control de la situación, Ryu solo se defendió de los ataques hasta que esquivó una agachandose.

-¡Shoryuken!- Ryu uso su típico golpe hacía arriba y la castaña alcanzo a esquivar apenas, solo para recibir el Tatsumaki Senpukya ku De Ryu que realizo mientras estaba suspendido en el aire.

Las patadas giratorias golpearán a Chun-li y la hizo caer, pero rápidamente se recompuso cuando Ryu se acercaba a ella. El hombre iba a dar otro golpe, pero Chun-li fue más rápida esta vez y atrapo el brazo de Ryu y con un movimiento corto de las piernas de la fémina lo tiro al suelo. Al recuperar la orientación, tuve que reaccionar rápido para esquivar una patada de la china que iba a golpear en el rostro, golpe de esquivo girando el cuerpo y poniéndose de pie.

-Impresionante. No esperaba menos de ti Ryu- elogió Chun-li.

-digo lo mismo Chun-li-.

Después del intercambio de palabras reanudaron los golpes. Chun-li lo atacó con golpes de palmas que Ryu bloqueada y respondía con sus propios golpes que también eran bloqueados hábilmente por ella. Mantuvieron ese ritmo hasta que se separaron.

Ryu se impulsó en el suelo y la atacó con una patada voladora, la china tuvo que cruzarse de brazos frente suyo para no ser golpeada. Y aprovecho el ataque de su oponente para dar un salto giratorio hacía adelante con todo su cuerpo para golpearlo en la cabeza con una patada que impacto, dejando al japonés aturdido por segundos. Tiempo que ella aprovecho cuando toco el suelo para acercarse a el, dándole un codazo en el riñón, y giro para quedar espaldas de el y le propinó una patada que lo empujó, haciéndolo caer hacía adelante.

Pero antes de desplomarze, Ryu apoyo sus manos en el suelo de la arena para saltar marcialmente y caer de pie frente a su oponente.

Ryu estaba respirando fuerte y algunas gotas de sudor caía en su frente, pero también sonreía. Eran combates como el que estaba librando ahora que lo emocionaban y lo motivan a seguir fortaleciendose.

Era su turno de atacar.

Ryu dio un gran salto y se enrollo su cuerpo en el aire un momento mientras giraba para después dar una patada en el cielo a Chun-li, quien retrocedió para esquivar la patada, pero Ryu no se detuvo, siguió. Lanzo 2 golpes con sus puños a Chun-li que los bloqueo golpeándolos con sus palmas, para luego tener que agacharse para esquivar una patada alta de Ryu. Pero el japonés esperaba que hiciera esto, y se impulso con su otra pierna, saltando y girando como remolino, mientras aun tenia elevada la pierna con la que dio la primera patada, y con esa le dio algunos golpes a la castaña que fueron lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla caer de lado.

La mujer estaba aturdida por esa serie golpes que no espero que su contrincante diera en pleno aire... otra vez, pero aun creía ganar por lo que decidida se trato de levantar pero algo se lo impidió cuando alzo el rostro.

El puño de Ryu estaba frente a ella.

No se había dado cuenta cuando se acerco tanto, pero ahora estaba ese hombre de pie, con su puño frente a su rostro y una mirada seria, diciendo que estaba dispuesto a continuar.

Chun-li solo suspiro en derrota, y con una sonrisa le dijo. -Parece que perdí-.

Ryu cambio su expresión dura por una sonrisa, y abrió su puño, dándole la mano. -Fue un gran combate- dijo mientras ayudaba a Chun-li a levantarse.

-No me esperaba que pudieras hacer ese tipo de golpes en el aire, y yo pensaba que mis patadas eran fuertes-.

-Las tuya lo son mas, mis brazos aun siguen algo adolorido por las que diste cuando comenzamos- bromeo, algo que hacia muy poco. -Y lo del aire fue algo que Ken me comento y practique un poco con eso-.

-Ya veo...ustedes 2 si que son unidos- recalco la luchadora en la amistad de Ryu y Ken.

-¡Maldición Yang! ¡Te dije que las cargáramos mas rápido! ¡Ya terminaron el combate!- Grito Yun apoyado del marco de la puerta. Hace poco el y su hermano terminaron de ordenar algunas cajas pesadas de botellas y botar la basura del restaurante (que era demasiada) y Yun corrió para ver el combate, pero para su mala suerte llego cuando los luchadores ya se estaban felicitando.

-¿Que se le va a hacer? Eran demasiadas cajas y Hoimei no nos quitaba la vista de encima- dijo Yang, aunque el también quería ver ese combate, debía de aceptar el castigo de sus tíos.

Se notaba de lejos que de los 2, Yang era el responsable y Yun el típico hermano menor revoltoso e impulsivo

* * *

**(Minutos después)**

-¿Seguro no quieres que te lleve?- Pregunto Chun-li cortésmente.

Después de descansar de la pelea que tuvieron era hora de que ambos se despidieran por ahora. Chun-li debía volver a su trabajo como policía donde decidió después del torneo, seguir trabajando allí un poco mas, y Ryu seguiría viajando por el mundo.

-Gracias pero prefiero caminar, me sirve para pensar y fortalecer mis pies- respondió Ryu.

-Como quieras- dijo resignada con una sonrisa. -Nos vemos, y espero que sea cuando el mundo no este en peligro- se despidió la castaña, marchándose en su auto.

Ryu se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar, cerrando los ojos y respirando. Sintió como durante su combate, el Satsui no Hado lo llamaba. Fue una sensación leve, no lo suficiente como para manifestarse. Pero no por eso era menos preocupante.

Después del torneo que organizo Seth, una noche, su maestro Gouki a quien creía muerto lo enfrento y sello el Satsui no Hado dentro de el para que no perdiera el control como lo había echo meses antes del torneo, cuando era perseguido por los hombres de Seth y y durante su batalla contra el primero, donde fue la primera y hasta ahora única vez donde pudo controlar el Satsui no Hado sin caer consumido.

Desde esa noche, entreno unos días con su maestro con un nuevo estilo que el desarrollo, pero después su maestro tuvo que irse misteriosamente, aunque le dijo que el Satsui no Hado se haría difícil de manifestar mientras estuviera en control, si llegaba a perder el control y enfurecerse podría volver a manifestarse y apoderarse de el. En su batalla con Chun-li se dejo llevar un momento por sus instintos de pelea y eso produjo esa leve sensación.

Sonrió ante tal ironía. La única veces que se dejaba llevar era cuando enfrentaba a Ken o oponentes que lo igualaran en poder, como era el caso de la artista marcial que hace tiempo demostró darle una gran pelea como la que tuvieron hace poco.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, decidió por fin retirarse del lugar para seguir con su viaje. Aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, y sabia que durante su travesía encontraría fuertes rivales, y tal vez a su maestro.

Yun y Yang estaban barriendo la calle mientras Hoimei los observaba detenidamente.

-¡Danos un respiro Hoimei!- Exclamo Yun cansado.

-Hasta que terminen de barrer no descansaran, y recuerden que después sus tíos dijeron que entrenarían con ellos, al igual que mañana. Tal vez eso les enseñe a no salir sin avisar antes- regaño la morena.

-Ya ríndete hermano, sabes que no puedes hacer cambiar de opinión a Hoimei- dijo Yang sin detener su trabajo.

De repente, unas nubes de tormenta nublaron el cielo arriba de ellos, sorprendiendo al trio.

-Que raro...en las noticias del clima no dijeron nada sobre una lluvia esta tarde- menciono Hoimei confundida.

Unos minutos después, Ryu ya estaba fuera del pueblo, caminando por un bosque de bambú que eran típicos en ese país. De repente, una sensación lo alarmo. Era un instinto de pelea muy grande, demasiado. Solo una vez había sentido algo como eso, no contra Bison y Seth sintió tan abrumadora sensación. Solo una vez tuvo este sentimiento, que fue la primera vez que peleo contra Akuma y perdió. Pero esta aura no le pertenecía a el.

En medio de su confusión y asombro, escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a el por detrás. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien sea que expulse tan abrumador poder.

Era el hombre misterioso que apareció por un portal. Ese hombre se detuvo frente a Ryu, quien estaba en guardia para cualquier ataque. No podía ver el rostro del hombre misterioso por esa capucha que traía puesta.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto con cautela Ryu, sin darse cuenta que las nubes llegaron también encima de ambos y el viento se hacia mas fuerte.

-¿Por que no peleaste con todo tu poder contra esa mujer?- Pregunto el misterioso. -Si hubieras querido, la hubieras acabado con un golpe-.

Ryu no contesto a esa pregunta, mas por que no entendía a lo que se refería ¿había observado su combate contra Chun-li? En ningún momento lo había sentido y nadie aparte de ellos 2 y los hermanos había bajado a la arena, así que no entendía como había visto su pelea.

-No sabes lo tonto que eres conteniéndote. Con ese poder sin problemas podrías tomar todo lo que quisieras-.

-No se quien eres o a que te refieres, así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Quién eres?- Reitero su pregunta.

Aun en guardia, Ryu recibió un golpe en el pecho del misterioso. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue la fuerza de ese golpe. El impacto literalmente saco volando al karateca hasta chocar una roca, que fue destruida por el impacto. Ryu estaba tirado en el suelo agotado, respirando con esfuerzo por la nariz y boca. Nunca antes había sentido tal fuerza en un golpe. Ya antes había salido volando pero fue por ataques de chakra; como aquella vez que el Pshyco Power de Bison casi lo hizo caer por un acantilado. Pero esto fue fuerza bruta pura.

El misterioso llego hasta donde Ryu estaba tirado, y le lanzo su bolsa que traía. -Necesitaras esto- dijo.

Ryu seguía respirando fuerte, pero almenos recupero la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, pero inmediatamente llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, donde sentía que algunas de sus costillas se habían roto.

-Si eres fuerte, el solo echo de tener las costillas rotas y nada mas lo prueba, aunque tampoco use toda mi fuerza en ese ataque. Solo fue un saludo-.

-¿Que...que clase de fuerza...es esta?- Pregunto entrecortado Ryu.

-Una que tu, mortal, no te imaginas- se acerco mas a Ryu, y de su capa saco un objeto que parecía echo de piedra. -Es hora de irnos. Siéntete honrado de que seré yo quien te lleve-.

El objeto emano un brillo azul, y el portal por donde el mismo llego, reapareció detrás de Ryu, y empezó a succionar todo dentro de el.

-¡¿Que...?!- El japonés se sujeto con ambas manos del suelo, ignorando el dolor de su pecho para que ese portal no se lo llevara. Aunque su bolso si fue succionado.

El barbudo camino sin verse afectado por la fuerza de succión del portal hasta estar encima de Ryu. -Tu nos ayudaras, y también le demostrare a esa mujer que estaba equivocada- dijo con voz ronca.

Antes que Ryu pudiera decir algo, fue pateado en el rostro, soltándose a la fuerza del suelo.

-¡AAAAGGGGH!- Fue el grito de Ryu antes de entrar al portal.

El misterioso entro después, y el portal se cerro, y las nubes de tormenta desaparecieron tan rápido y misteriosamente como llegaron.

* * *

**(En otra tierra) **

-Vaya...- dijo un niño asombrado por la vista que tenia frente a sus ojos por primera vez. Usaba ropas de piel y tenia un arco y flecha en la espalda.

Atrás suyo estaba un hombre adulto, no un anciano exactamente pero si se notaba algo mayor. Tenia una gran forma muscular y larga barba algo descuidada, no tenia cabello en la cabeza y tenia un tatuaje de una marca roja que pasaba su ojo y atrás de la nuca y bajaba. Usaba una hombrera y pantalones de cuero, y cargaba en su espalda una hacha.

-Nunca he estado tan cerca de la montaña. Se ve muy grande- dijo asombrado el niño, se giro un poco para ver al adulto. -Ojala mama pudiera verla- dijo con un tono algo nostálgico y triste.

El hombre levanto una mano queriendo consolarlo, pero dudo. Se notaba que era un hombre duro y no daba muestras de afecto fácilmente.

-Ven, niño- dijo el hombre, volviendo a avanzar. El niño lo sigue.

* * *

**N/A: Y aquí comienza la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y que me haya quedado bien la pelea.**

**Ahora, los que no conocen el orden cronológico de Street Fighter seria así: Street Fighter 1, 2, la película Street Fighter IV, el juego Street Fighter 4, el 5 y el 3 si mis fuentes no se equivocan. También como dije, agregare material de los comics que verán mas adelante.**

**Otra cosa, necesito ayuda con la portada, por que pensaba crearla pero no puedo por lo que se me ocurrió una idea. El que me ayude con esto, le dejare que me de ideas para la historia y ya los colocare, o, que agregue un OC suyo a la historia ¿no suena tan mal eh?**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	2. Capitulo 2: El Encuentro

**Capitulo 2: El Encuentro**

* * *

Ryu comenzó a abrir los ojos aturdido, levanto la parte de arriba de su cuerpo mientras una mano iba a su cabeza que la sentía adolorida.

Cuando recupero su orientación, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de manera abrupta en posición de pelea. Busco con la mirada el misterioso hombre que lo golpeo fuerte en el pecho y le rompió algunas costillas.

Ante el pensamiento, coloco una mano justo donde había recibido el golpe, no había marca de un golpe y no sentía dolor, al igual que percibía que sus costillas ya no estaban rotas.

Siguió buscando cuando vio 2 cosas: primero, su bolso de viaje que siempre trae que esta alado de donde estaba tirado. Y segundo, que no estaba en el bosque de bambú donde hizo su encuentro; ahora estaba en otro pero diferente, en este se veían echo por rocas y varios arboles que se le caían las hojas, también soplaba un viento frio que hizo a Ryu estremecer un poco.

-¿En donde estoy?- Se pregunto Ryu mientras recogía su bolsa con cuidado de que alguien apareciera.

En eso recordó que el misterioso abrió un portal y que lo lanzo dentro de el, siendo su ultimo recuerdo antes de desmayarse, probablemente fue el quien lo trajo aquí.

-Pero la pregunta sigue siendo la misma...- cerro los ojos para meditar, y pudo sentir una extraña fuerza alrededor de este lugar, una diferente al Ki, pero parecido en cierto modo.

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta cuando escucho unos ruidos proviniendo de su lado este. Giro en esa dirección y vio algo que lo dejo sin palabra.

Eran un grupo de 3...hombres arboles, todo su cuerpo era de madera y tronco, todos tenían espadas en sus manos y sus ojos brillaban de color naranja.

-Pero...¿Qué son esas cosas?- No tuvo mas tiempo de pensar por que una de ella corrió levantando su espada a atacarlo a matar.

Ryu esquivo el golpe de la espada, para después esquivar otro de un segundo monstruo y darle un golpe en el rostro a ese. Para su asombro su rostro se rompió y salía un poco de liquido naranja de donde lo golpeo.

-Estas cosas no son humanas- dijo para cambiar a su postura de pelea. Aunque había algo de bueno en ello, podría pelear sin contenerse.

El monstruo que faltaba corrió hacia Ryu para golpearlo horizontalmente con su espada, pero el artista marcial salto arriba de el, colocándose detrás suyo, y le dio unos golpes en la espalda que casi atraviesan al roble andante. Después, golpeo el brazo del primer de ese trio que lo ataco para que no lo golpeara con su espada y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, y otros mas en el rostro, casi sacándole la cabeza.

El segundo se lanzo a atacarlo, pero Ryu uso al monstruo que enfrentaba como escudo para bloquear su espada y lo empujo hacia el otro, cayendo ambos al suelo. Salto para esquivar un ataque que venia por detrás del tercer monstruo y sintió fácilmente.

Estando en el aire, junto sus manos a un lado suyo y en medio de ambas genero Ki azul que aumentaba su tamaño hasta ocupar todo el espacio entre las manos.

-¡HADOKEN!- Grito lanzando su característica técnica a los tres monstruos que estaban en el suelo.

El ataque les impacto, provocando una leve explosión al mismo tiempo que Ryu caía de pie al suelo y veía como sus cuerpos desaparecían y salía un gas naranja. No se explicaba que eran esos monstruos, pero si estaba seguro de algo: ya no tenían vida, por lo que si alguna vez la tuvieron, este pudo ser un modo de liberarles de esa forma.

Algo le decía que ya no estaba en su mundo, no sabia exactamente pero creía que era algo parecido cuando el, Chun-li y otros seres de su universo de distintos lugares, dimensiones y tiempos se encontraron con los Vengadores y enfrentaron a ese ser llamado Galactus. Pero a diferencia de esa vez que los universos se fusionaban, el había sido transportado a otro diferente. Eso era la única respuesta que encontraba.

-Necesito respuestas...- se dijo a si mismo, camino adonde seguía tirado su bolsa con su pequeño equipaje y la tomo, subiéndola arriba de su hombro para que quede atrás y con su mano derecha la sostenga para no caerse.

Necesitaba respuestas, y lo primero seria buscar a alguien que se las pueda dar, alguien si humano.

* * *

**(En otra parte) **

El adulto y el niño seguían en su camino. Habían terminado de resolver un acertijo para abrir una gran puerta y estaban saliendo de una pequeña cueva, pero el adulto había encontrado huellas de un Jabalí y ahora el niño lo estaba casando para mantener sus habilidades refinadas y practica según el padre.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamo el niño al ver un monstruo gigante de piel naranja, con dos cuernos hacia arriba en la barbilla, uno mas grande que el otro también y 2 en la cabeza y además un pilar grande como arma. Su pierna parecía ser de lava por que eso sacaba al pisar el suelo, producto de unos símbolos en su pierna, al igual que el pilar emitía un brillo naranja.

-¡Muévete Atreus!- Grito su padre mientras se acercaba corriendo y sacaba su hacha de su espalda y la lanzaba al gigante.

Atreus dio unos saltos para alejarse de la criatura, y el hacha golpeo la pierna en llamas del monstruo, clavándose en su piel, pero parece que no se vio afectado por eso.

El hombre extendió su mano y la hacha salió de la piel del gigante y voló hasta su mano. Al tomarla golpeo en las piernas al gigante monstruo, este lo ataco con su pilar pero el hombre alcanzo a esquivarlo, Atreus le disparaba flechas al rostro y pecho que quedaban incrustadas en su piel pero no parecían hacerle daño.

El combate atrajo la atención de algunos monstruos que eran los mismos que se enfrento Ryu.

-¡Draugr!- Exclamo el niño al ver a los monstruos. -¡Cuidado padre!- Grito al ver que uno de ellos intentaba atacarlo por la espalda.

El hombre elevo su brazo izquierdo, abriendo un escudo que lo protegió del golpe del monstruo. Lo empujo con el escudo y sujeto su hombro y cabeza, y con fuerza, partió su cuerpo, y lo tiro como basura a tiempo para esquivar un pisotón del monstruo mas grande, donde tuvo que abrir de nuevo su escudo para protegerse de pedazos de lava que salieron del pisotón.

Atreus le disparo 2 flechas en la cabeza a dos Draugr que venían hacia el, desapareciendo en el instante, recogió las flechas y las disparo al monstruo, atrayendo la atención de este.

-Ho oh- exclamo Atreus al ver que se le acercaba. -!Ayuda padre!- Gritaba mientras el gigante se le acercaba mas y mas.

-¡Aléjate!- Grito su padre, pero algunos Draugr se interpusieron en su camino.

El monstruo ataco a Atreus con su pilar horizontalmente, en el nivel para golpearlo, pero el niño lo alcanzo a esquivar, pero se tropezó y su arco se cayo a un lado suyo.

El gigante se acercaba aun mas al niño, y su padre no podía acercarse por los monstruos que salían. Y cuando el gigante estaba a punto de aplastarlo con su pie de lava...

-¡Haaa!- Una figura salió desde las rocas altas, y golpeo en el rostro al gran monstruo con una patada, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sentado.

Cuando la figura toco el suelo se vio que era Ryu, quien andaba caminando cerca y escucho el grito del monstruo y corrió a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Estas bien?- le Pregunto Ryu a Atreus.

-Eh...si- respondió sin habla Atreus por lo que acababa de ver.

El adulto, quien finalmente acabo de manera muy brutal con todos los Draugr se acerco corriendo hacia los dos.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras!- Regaño el adulto al niño, levantándolo.

-¿Eres su padre?- Pregunto Ryu.

Pero el hombre no respondió, solo fijo su atención al gigante que se estaba poniendo de pie. y Ryu entendió que lo primero era acabar con ese monstruo.

Ryu corrió hasta el monstruo que ya estaba de pie, y con un salto cargado hizo un shoryuken en el estomago y abdomen que le provoco un corte en esa parte, haciéndolo sangrar, y el otro hombre ataco en el mismo punto de la herida para causar mas daño, cosa que logro al escuchar el chillido del monstruo, quien enfurecido levanto su pilar que tenia un color naranjo para golpear a Ryu, pero este alcanzo a esquivarlo sin problemas.

El golpe del pilar en el suelo saco un poco de lava, detalle que noto Ryu y vio el pilar, viendo que fue producto de ello.

Atreus continuo lanzando sus flechas al gigante y una de ellas le dio en el ojo, quien grito de dolor y se llevo una mano para sacar la flecha. Ryu y su padre aprovecharían para atacar. Ryu cargo de ki sus manos, y estas empezaron a emanar chispas de electricidad a partir del ki que cargo en ellas.

El japonés fue directo a la rodilla, golpeándola con fuerza, y después darle un upercot al gigante, quebrajando uno de sus cuernos. El monstruo le dio un manotazo a Ryu que lo alejo, pero no le dolió, aterrizando alado de Atreus.

El hombre lanzo su hacha en el pecho del monstruo y golpeo su pierna arrodillada, haciéndolo caer al suelo para después tomarlo de uno de sus cuernos de la barbilla y saltar para darle un golpe, rompiendo parte de los cuernos de su barbilla y los dos de su cabeza, colocándose encima suyo. Con una fuerza sobrehumana golpeo en el rostro al gigante, haciendo caer un poco su cabeza. Llamo a su hacha y golpeo en la frente al monstruo y lo levanto aun con la hacha enterrada en su rostro mientras sangre salía de la herida, movió su cuerpo un poco para atrás y saco fuertemente su hacha de la cabeza del ser, quien soltó su pilar quedando un momento en el aire, momento que aprovecho el hombre para subirse arriba del arma y con la hacha, empujarla hacia abajo en la cabeza del gigante, aplastando su cabeza, muriendo en el instante.

Ryu estaba sorprendido por esa demostración de fuerza y brutalidad. Había visto a peleadores que peleaban con brutalidad y se enfocaban mas en la fuerza física que en la técnica, como era el caso de Zangief, pero esto estaba a otro nivel, y no parecía que el adulto estuviera cansado.

-¿Uno se llega a acostumbrar a esto?- Pregunto Atreus mientras recogía algunas flechas. El cadáver del monstruo y el pilar comenzaron a desaparecer como polvo.

Ryu se acerco al adulto para hablarle, mientras el hombre lo miraba seriamente sin soltar su hacha.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto con voz profunda.

-Mi nombre es Ryu y...se puede decir que no soy de por aquí- se presento el luchador.

El hombre lo analizo seriamente, no parecía mentir por sus ropas pero no podía bajar la guardia. Atreus se acerco al lado de su padre para ver al hombre.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme- agradeció el niño.

-No fue nada, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Ryu con una sonrisa.

Atreus iba a responder, pero el padre lo alejo con su brazo.

-Eso no es de ti incumbencia- dijo el hombre con rudeza.

Ryu no se sorprendió por su comportamiento, con tantos monstruos alrededor como el que acababan de matar no le extrañara que el hombre fuera de carácter duro.

-Solo quiero saber en donde estoy exactamente, y hallar a una persona- dijo Ryu amablemente.

-Bueno...si te refieres a donde estamos es el bosque de camino a las montañas- dijo Atreus señalando las montañas. -Pero si te refieres al reino, estamos en Midgar-.

-¿Midgar?-.

-Uno de los 9 mundos que existen- dijo el hombre, no se extrañaba de la confusión del forastero, el mismo tuvo esa reacción hace mucho.

-Ya veo...- Ryu no entendía muy bien lo que hablaban, pero su suposición de que estaba en otro mundo ya era un echo, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a quien lo trajo. -¿No han visto a un hombre grande con capa cerca de aquí?-.

-¿Es un conocido tuyo?- Pregunto el adulto.

-Fue quien me trajo a este lugar. Lo busco porque puede ser el único quien me devuelva de donde provengo-.

El padre de Atreus miro seriamente al hombre, en verdad no parecía mentir y tampoco sentía un aura de peligro en el, si no una de calma y serenidad, algo que lo sorprendió, por que nunca había conocido guerrero que tuviera un aura que no fuera de pelea y matar.

-¿Que tal si nos acompañas?- Dijo Atreus de repente, atrayendo la atención de ambos adultos. -Estamos viajando a la montaña mas alta de los reinos, es un largo viaje, tal vez encuentres a quien buscas-.

-Atreus- regaño su padre con severidad por invitar a un extraño a su travesía personal.

-Madre siempre decía que era noble ayudar a los que necesitan, además ese monstruo me hubiera aplastado de no ser por el- refuto el niño.

-Eso fue por que te paralizaste ante el peligro-.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no puedes culpar del todo al niño, enfrentar a una criatura así de grande es aterrador para alguien no entrenado- dijo Ryu.

El hombre miro con molestia a Ryu, aunque en el fondo tenia que darle la razón. El no quería llevar a Atreus a este viaje por que no lo consideraba listo todavía, pero por eventos no tuvo de otra.

-...Madre lo ayudaría- dijo en voz baja Atreus, esperando una reacción de su padre.

El silencio inundo unos segundos la atmosfera, siendo lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento soplando las hojas.

Se escucho como el adulto respiraba profundamente, para después mirar a Ryu.

-Mi nombre es, Kratos, y el es mi hijo, Atreus- se presento a el y a su hijo a Ryu finalmente. -Solo nos acompañaras hasta que encuentres a quien buscas, tampoco esperes que nos detendremos a esperarte si no nos sigues el paso o te pierdes- dijo seriamente.

-Muchas gracias. Prometo no ser una carga en su viaje- Ryu hizo una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento.

Kratos no dijo nada mas, solo se dirigió a una brecha del lugar que parecía ser su salida, con Atreus atrás suyo y ahora Ryu. Siendo el nacimiento de un trio.

* * *

**N/A: Y aquí el capitulo 2. Perdón por la demora pero últimamente me siento desmotivado en mis fics, pero ya me estoy poniendo en marcha, no se preocupen.**

**Roxas Strife: **_Creo que mas de uno no se lo espero, y espero que si lo disfrutes amigo._

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten, apoyen y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	3. Capitulo 3: La Bruja del Bosque

**Capitulo 3: La Bruja del Bosque**

* * *

Después de derrotar al monstruo, y conocerse; Ryu, Kratos y Atreus comenzaron a viajar juntos, los dos últimos para cumplir el ultimo deseo de la madre del niño, y el primero para hallar una pista de como volver a su mundo.

Los 3 cruzaron un pasaje de bajada un poco alta; Ryu salto y cayo al piso son problemas, al igual que Kratos, y este levanto sus brazos para atrapar a Atreus y tocara el piso. Se podía escuchar la respiración del Jabalí que cazaban padre e hijo para mejorar las habilidades del segundo.

Atreus que era el que estaba mas adelante, inclino su pierna en el suelo y sacaba su arco de su espalda, mientras Kratos y Ryu observaban desde una roca ocultos.

Ryu pudo notar que el Jabalí era diferente a otros que halla visto, este era mas grande y tenia marcas amarillas en sus costillas. No vio la necesidad de preguntar porque cazaban a ese animal, supuso que era para alimento, incluso el a tenido que cazar a animales para comer, aunque siempre trataba de que sean peces o ardillas.

-Dispárale al estar listo- susurro Kratos a Atreus. -Ténsala hasta el pecho. La piel de Jabalí es gruesa- le aconsejaba para que no fallara.

Atreus respiro hondo y tenso fuertemente la cuerda del arco y su flecha, hasta que la soltó disparándola hacia el Jabalí.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, la flecha reboto en el animal, alertándolo y saliendo corriendo.

-Pero...si le di ¡o no! Hice lo que me dijiste y parece que le reboto- Pregunto Atreus sorprendido. Kratos y Ryu se pusieron de pie al ver que el animal ya no estaba. -¿Sera un Jabalí mágico?- Pregunto.

-Hum- Kratos parecía pensar lo mismo. Se agacho, inclinando su rodilla y apoyando ambos brazos en ella. -¿Tu que crees?- Le pregunto perspicaz.

Ryu se daba cuenta que Kratos se esforzaba en que su hijo aprendiera a sobrevivir, eso le daba una idea de cuan peligroso era este mundo.

-Se veía diferente a cualquier otro Jabalí- respondió Atreus.

-Pues ve por el- le animo Kratos a seguir.

-¿Seguro? Porque si tiene la piel tan gruesa como para rebotar una flecha, no seria muy recomendable comerlo- dijo Ryu.

-No lo cazamos para comerlo, si no para que el niño mejore- argumento Kratos, poniéndose de pie.

Ese argumento no le agrado a Ryu, si era para mejorar entonces no debían de cazar al pobre Jabalí, aunque se lo dijera a Kratos estaba seguro que este haría caso omiso y tampoco pareciera que tuvieran tiempo para detenerse a entrenar.

Atreus corrió por donde el Jabalí huyo hasta llegar a un pequeño puente roto, donde había abajo unas pocas casas de madera y una fogata seca.

-Aquí Vivian personas antes- murmuro Ryu.

-Mantente alerta- dijo Kratos alerta.

-¿Mas de esa gente?- Pregunto Atreus.

-¿Que gente?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Bueno...cuando salimos de casa, unas personas nos atacaron para comernos y padre los mato o nos matarían a nosotros, aunque después de eso se convirtieron en Draugr que eran esos monstruos que estaban junto a aquel gigante- respondió Atreus, bajando a las casas.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé...- dijo Ryu sin habla, este mundo estaba tan mal que incluso se recurría a canibalismo.

Cuando vieron las casas mas de cerca, se dieron cuenta que habían huesos de personas que parece ya habían muerto hace mucho.

Al no ver nada interesante, siguieron su camino, hasta que estuvieron cerca de otra casa un poco mas alejada a las demás. De esa salió un Draugr pero diferente, este parecía mas humano y su cuerpo era celeste y su arma era una espada cubierta de hielo y tenia ropa humana.

El Draugr lanzo una estocada al grupo que fue bloqueada por Kratos y su escudo, quien lo levanto, haciendo levantar el brazo del Draugr que sostenía el arma, dándole un golpe en el pecho que lo empujo hacia atrás.

Atreus empezó a lanzarle flechas al Draugr mientras Kratos lo golpeaba en una serie de puño y escudo en la cabeza, para luego entrar Ryu y agacharse justo debajo de la criatura.

-¡SHORYUKEN!- Ryu realizo su característico opercut, destruyéndola la cabeza al monstruo, que exploto en hielo.

-¡Valla!- Dijo Atreus asombrado por el golpe de Ryu.

-Este Draugr era diferente a los otros- comento Ryu.

-Deja que te lo explique- dijo Atreus. -Existen dos tipos de Draugr, los de lava y los de hielo. Ambos se crean cuando las personas mueren asesinadas, o eso me dijo mama- explico.

Ryu estaba levemente sorprendido del niño, no parecía tener ni 10 años y era muy listo.

Los tres caminaron un poco, hasta que vieron un pilar que obstaculizaba el camino.

-¡Mira! ¡Se metió por debajo de ese pilar!- Dijo Atreus viendo un pequeño espacio entre el suelo y el pilar.

Kratos y Ryu tomaron el pilar por debajo y lo levantaron entre los dos; primero pasando Atreus, y después Ryu y al final Kratos, quien soltó el pilar al estar del otro lado.

Los 3 se agacharon cerca de un árbol caído, viendo al Jabalí que comía de la tierra.

Kratos parecía que le iba aconsejar a Atreus, pero este levanto una mano. -Le di- dijo el niño, al ver que la flecha que le disparo la primera vez si le había dañado.

Ryu no estaba del todo de acuerdo con usar a un animal inocente para mejorar, pero su maestro Gouki le dijo una vez que cada maestro tenia un método de enseñanza diferente y no los criticara.

-Codo arriba. Mano firme. Relájate...- se decía Atreus para concentrarse, apuntando la flecha al Jabalí. -Precisión, no velocidad...-.

disparo la flecha, esta vez quedando clavada en el pecho del cerdo, quien salió corriendo.

-¡Si!- Festejo Atreus mirando a su padre.

-¡No lo pierdas!- Dijo Kratos, y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba contento de que su hijo mejorara.

Atreus salió del árbol y comenzó a perseguir al Jabalí, aunque sin darse cuenta se le cayo algo de su cinturón.

Kratos levanto el objeto que se le cayo a su hijo: era un cuchillo echo a mano y con buen filo. Kratos bufo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. Ryu podía notar que no era un simple cuchillo, de lo contrario, Kratos no estaría tan molesto.

-Parece importante- se aventuro a preguntar el karateka.

-Yo lo hice- respondió Kratos, y sin otra palabra corrió hacia donde fue su hijo, seguido de Kratos.

Al avanzar, notaron una gran cantidad de neblina a su alrededor, aceleraron la caminata y vieron que esta parte también había una parte de tierra alta.

-¡Atreus!- Llamo Ryu al niño, esta neblina se le hacia sospechosa.

-¡Lo encontré!- Escucharon gritar al niño.

Ambos caminaron por donde escucharon al niño, saltando un árbol caído y encontrándose con dos caminos.

-¡Atreus!- Llamo Kratos para saber en que lado estaba.

-¡Va mas despacio!- Escucharon la voz venir de la derecha.

Los dos hombres corrieron en esa dirección, encontrándose con una pared frente suyo, y alado una cueva, en la que no dudaron entrar.

-¡Espérame, niño!- Grito Kratos, viendo el final de la cueva.

-¡Padre, por aquí!- Escucharon responder al niño.

Ambos salieron de la cueva, encontrándose otra vez con el dilema de dos caminos.

-¡Atreus!- Grito de nuevo Kratos, pero esta vez no escucho respuesta.

-¡Atreus!- Grito esta vez Ryu, empezando a preocuparse por el niño, y por lo que identificaba en el rostro de Kratos, el también. -¿Que hacemos? ¿Nos separamos?- Pregunto Ryu.

-¡No! Sera mas difícil encontrarnos si lo hacemos- negó Kratos. -¡Por allí!- Dijo corriendo a la derecha, seguido de Ryu.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE?!- Escucharon la voz de una mujer.

-¡Lo siento!- Volvieron a escuchar la voz de Atreus.

-¡ATREUS!- Gritaba Kratos, corriendo mas rápido.

Ryu lo seguía por detrás, aunque le dificultaba un poco por la neblina, y por que Kratos le estaba superando, de no ser por la situación, se sorprendería por la fuerza que tiene al correr este hombre.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña rendija entre las rocas, donde Kratos avanzo de lado, lo mas rápido que podía en esa posición. Ryu también lo hacia, aunque a el le costaba mas moverse.

Cuando Kratos salió, cayo al piso al no haber uno en el nivel que estaba, al igual que Ryu. Ambos vieron a Atreus sano y salvo, junto a una mujer que esta de espaldas. Ambos estaban viendo al Jabalí que estaban cazando en el piso y aparentemente herido.

-No sabíamos que fuera de alguien- empezó a defenderse el niño preocupado.

-No es mío. Es mi amigo- respondió la mujer.

-El niño obedecía mis ordenes- dijo Kratos, llamando la atención de la mujer. Ryu pudo notar que ahora estaba mas calmado.

Ryu también se acerco del otro lado a la mujer, y ella tomando por sorpresa al karateka, lo tomo de la mano y la coloco en la herida del Jabalí.

-Aprieta aquí, por favor. Se esta desangrando- dijo la mujer a Ryu. Inmediatamente el comenzó hacer presión en la herida.

La mujer se movió hasta estar alado de Atreus y saco un polvo amarillo de una bolsa que colgaba en su cintura y se lo pasaba por las manos.

-El ultimo de su especie en el reino y tu le disparas- regañaba la mujer a Kratos con la respiración acelerada. -¿Necesitabas comida?-.

-Practicaba- respondió Atreus en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo del efecto que diría sus palabras.

La mujer se detuvo un momento y miro a Atreus, y luego miro a Kratos con una mirada acusadora. -Para practicar...-.

-No sabia que era el ultimo de su especie- se metió Ryu. -De haberlo sabido nunca hubiéramos disparado como practicar-.

-Mantén presionado ahí- ordeno la mujer, y Ryu hizo presión donde le indico. -La culpa es mía. Debí haber estado mas atenta-.

-No te disculpes por nuestro error- menciono Ryu.

-¿Va a morir?- Pregunto Atreus preocupado.

-No lo permitiré. Tu...- le hablo a Kratos. -La flecha le atravesó una arteria. Encuentra ambos extremos y sostenlos- le indico. Se notaba que sabia de tratamientos médicos.

Kratos adentro sus manos dentro de la herida del Jabalí, quien chillo de dolor por la intromisión mientras Ryu lo sostenía para que no se moviera mucho.

La mujer expulso el polvo que se paso por sus manos al cuerpo del animal, haciendo que se calmara.

Kratos tomo ambas arterias y noto que estaban en alturas separadas. Las junto ambas al mismo nivel.

-Sunnan-foka- recito la mujer, y todos vieron como la herida y el sangrado del Jabalí empezaba a descender un poco.

Atreus miro sorprendido a la mujer. Sintiendo la mirada del niño, ella giro su cabeza para verlo.

-Eres una bruja...- dijo sin creérselo.

-No puedo curarlo aquí. Mi casa esta detrás de esos arboles- apunto a los arboles y hojas que cubrían el camino. -¿Lo llevas tu?- Le pregunto a Kratos.

Pero Kratos no respondió, este asunto no tenia que ver con su viaje. Pero miro al niño, dándose cuenta que quería salvar al Jabalí.

-El no puede morir- dijo la bruja. Ryu se dio cuenta que el Jabalí si que era importante, y el echo que casi lo matan aumenta su culpa.

-Hay que salvarlo, es nuestra culpa- le dijo Ryu a Kratos tratando de convencerlo.

Exhalación por la nariz, Kratos levanto al Jabalí que se movía asustado.

-Bien, parece estar estable y calmado- dijo la bruja, tomando algo de tierra del suelo. -¡Greioa!- Recito tirando la tierra y un polvo apareció en las ramas, haciendo que se retiraran como si tuviera vida propia, mostrando un sendero. -Por aquí- comenzó a caminar.

Atreus y Ryu caminaban detrás de la mujer mientras Kratos iba detrás de ellos cargando al Jabalí.

En eso, Ryu decide preguntarle a Atreus.

-Atreus ¿por que llamaste a esa mujer bruja?-.

-Según madre; las brujas son mujeres que pueden usar magia extraña y diferente a lo conocido- explico Atreus.

-Es la primera vez que veo magia. Me sorprende de lo capaz que es- revelo Ryu.

-¿No habías visto magia de donde vienes?- Fue el turno de Atreus para preguntar.

-No. De donde vengo, peleamos usando los puños y técnicas de combate que pulimos con años de dedicación y entrenamiento-.

-Valla-.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, aunque duro un poco porque fue la bruja quien hablo esta vez.

-Ese arco es algo grande para ti, ¿no?- Dijo, refiriéndose a Atreus.

-Me lo hizo madre. Dijo que crecería para usarlo- respondió Atreus.

-Nunca antes te había visto por este bosque. Te debe extrañar por estar lejos de casa-.

-Esta...esta muerta- dijo con tristeza. -Llevamos sus cenizas al pico mas alto de los reinos-.

-¿Cenizas?-.

-Fue su ultimo deseo-.

-¡Niño!- Llamo la atención Kratos.

-En verdad...lamento...tu perdida- se formo un corto silencio. La mujer se detuvo y se dio vuelta para verlos. -Llegamos- indico.

-¿Vives en un árbol?- Dijo Atreus extrañado.

Frente a ellos estaba un gran árbol con frescas hojas. Ryu debía admitir que era sublime el roble.

-No dentro, debajo. ¡Heimili!-.

Al gritar esas palabras, el árbol empezó a sacudirse, solo para que todos se dieran cuenta que debajo del árbol, había una gigantesca tortuga que estaba oculta en la tierra y el árbol estaba arriba de su caparazón.

-Increíble...- dijo Ryu sin palabras.

-¿Es agradable?- Pregunto Atreus, admirando a la tortuga.

-Niño...- llamo Kratos a la defensiva.

-Te lo prometo, esta a salvo- dijo la bruja.

La tortuga bajo su enorme cabeza para mirar a Atreus, y este le acariciaba unos pedazos de piel que balanceaban abajo de su pera.

-No lastimaría a nadie...- dijo Atreus.

-Las tortugas son herbívoros, seres que solo comen plantas- dijo Ryu.

Kratos se acercaba en silencio hasta la puerta que estaba debajo de la tortuga y estaba la bruja esperando. Pero de repente empezó a chillar y moverse locamente, alarmando a todos.

-¡Rápido!- Ordeno la mujer alarmada.

Kratos subió las escaleras y se adentro a la casa de la bruja, mientras el Jabalí aun seguía chillando y moviéndose hasta el punto que sacaba saliva.

-Colócalo sobre ese símbolo- dijo la mujer refiriéndose al símbolo que hay en el piso.

Kratos hizo caso, y mientras la mujer buscaba algo en su repisa, Atreus miraba la casa con curiosidad y Ryu se acerco al animal agachándose.

Se daba cuenta que el animal comenzaba a perder fuerzas, así que discretamente puso su mano en el estomago del Jabalí, y uso su energía ki para darle fuerzas al pobre animal para que aun no muriera.

-¿Vives sola?- Fue la pregunta de Atreus a la bruja.

Ella le miro. -Es mejor así- y de inmediato siguió buscando algo que curara a su amigo Jabalí.

-Si, a padre tampoco le gusta la gente-.

-Niño- volvió a llamar Kratos la atención de su hijo.

-Pues, es cierto-.

-Atreus. No le digas a las personas sobre los gustos de quienes tu conoces. No es de educación- regaño Ryu pero con mas calma.

Mientras tanto, Ryu analizaba el lugar con la mirada. Ya lo había notado antes, pero todo el bosque esta rodeado de una energía extraña y poderosa diferente al ki. Sabia eso por que aunque era diferente, era capaz de sentirla del mismo modo, llegando a la conclusión que debe ser magia que la bruja uso. Pero ¿para que?

-Sujétalo para que no se lastime- dijo la bruja acercándose con un plato y un vaso de piedra.

Ryu y Kratos sujetaron mas fuerte al Jabalí, aunque este seguía resistiéndose.

-Bien- el Jabalí volvió a chillar. -Shhh. Tranquilo...- le decía la mujer mientras le daba de beber el liquido que estaba en el vaso. -Descansa...- al ver que el animal estaba masa calmado se relajo.

-Esta mas calmado- opino Ryu.

-Pero aun no esta bien- contesto la bruja. -Necesito dos cosas mas. Detrás de la casa crece un poco de aciano. ¿Me traes un poco?- Le pidió al niño.

Atreus miro a su padre para ver si podía. Este asintió en señal de que si y Atreus salió corriendo por la puerta trasera.

-¿Que mas?- Pregunto Kratos.

-Yo...- intento acercársele, pero el hombre retrocedió a la defensiva, para mirarla fijamente. -Yo se que eres un dios. No de este reino, pero no hay duda de eso-.

Los ojos de Ryu se abrieron al escuchar lo que dijo la mujer, fijo su mirada incrédula a Ryu.

-¿Un dios?- Repitió sorprendido, aunque pudo notar que Kratos se molesto al llamarlo así.

-Veo que no lo sabias. No me sorprende- dijo la bruja levantándose. -El no sabe, ¿verdad? Tu verdadera naturaleza...ni la suya- dijo acercándose a un estante.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió Kratos levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-A los dioses de estos reinos no les gustan los forasteros. Créeme, lo se- empezó a mesclar unas especias que tenia. -Cuando los encuentren, y va a pasar...todo será mas difícil-.

Ryu medito unos segundos las palabras de la bruja ¿tal vez?

-¿Los dioses tienen magia poderosa?- Pregunto a la bruja.

La mujer lo miro. -No se por que estas aquí, pero tienes rastros de un dios en ti. Es apenas perceptible pero demuestra que te encontraste con uno- se acerco a la ventana, donde se ve a Atreus sacando las plantas. -No se que quieren contigo, pero no eres alguien normal. Siento algo poderoso en tu interior-.

Ryu se llevo una mano al centro de su pecho. Ya sabia que quien lo trajo debía de ser un dios de los que la bruja hablaba, también explicaba como el sujeto con el que se encontró tenia una fuerza sobrehumana como para mandarlo a volar con un simple golpe y romperle sus costillas sin problemas, porque no era humano.

-Cuando eso pase el niño comenzara a preguntar cosas- dijo la bruja mientras veía a Atreus.

-Ese será MI problema- espeto Kratos.

-Lo que sea que ocultes, no podrás proteger al chico para siempre- le dijo con voz seria. Tomo un aire por la boca. -Pero tienes razón...no es asunto mío- paso de lado a Kratos y coloco el plato en el estante. -También necesito berros ¿podrías? Es una flor blanca del jardín. Solo un puñado-.

-Bien- dijo con claro enfado. -Unos berros- Salió por la puerta trasera.

El lugar se lleno de silencio. Mientras la bruja seguía mezclando las especias en el plato, Ryu pensaba en la nueva información que tenia.

Estaba viajando con un dios, y su hijo que probablemente es uno también no sabe quien es en verdad. Otro dios de estas tierras lo trajo a este mundo por alguna razón desconocida. De no haber pasado y visto muchas cosas fuera de lo normal, nunca creería algo como eso. Pero el simple echo de estar en ese lugar justo ahora le decía que cualquier cosa es creíble.

-Pareces confundido- le hablo la bruja. -Es normal. Es muy raro que un dios personalmente abandone el Valhala a buscar a un mortal, solo lo hacen si los insultan o cuestionan su autoridad divina- se arrodillo alado de la cabeza del Jabalí.

-Pareces saber mucho sobre los dioses- dijo Ryu con perspicacia.

-Mas de lo que me gustaría. Te van a buscar. Te sugiero que estés cerca de tus amigos. Ningún mortal puede vencer a un dios, no sin la intervención de otro dios-.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelando a Kratos y Atreus. El adulto le dio los berros al niño, quien los coloco en el plato de la mujer castaña.

-Ah, justo lo que necesito- empezó a revolver con una cuchara y un polvo rosa salía del plato.

Uso la cuchara como apoyo e ingreso el contenido del plato dentro de la boca del Jabalí para que lo comiera. Una vez echo, paso sus manos por las marcas amarillas del animal y un brillo amarillo salía al hacerlo.

-¿Sobrevivirá?- Pregunto Atreus preocupado.

-Si- respondió la bruja.

-Entonces nos vamos- ordeno Kratos con prisa.

-Esperen- exclamo la mujer levantándose, acercándose a Kratos. -Debo agradecerles- se acerco a una mesa.

-Nosotros fuimos los que lastimamos al Jabalí, era nuestra culpa- dijo Ryu poniéndose de pie.

-Aun así esto les servirá- hundió sus dedos en un polvo, y cuando levanto el brazo, Kratos la sujeto firmemente. -¿Quieres soledad? Esta marca te ocultara de...aquellos que quieran hacer tu viaje difícil-.

Kratos pareció pensarlo un momento Pero con un "hm" dejo que la bruja pasara sus dedos con polvo detrás de su cuello.

-Leyna- una marca amarilla se mostro por donde le paso sus dedos, aunque pronto desapareció.

Repitió la misma acción con Ryu y Atreus.

-Heimili- la tortuga empezó a moverse, sacudiendo todo el lugar. La bruja se acerco a otra puerta que estaba abierta y parecía conducir a una cueva subterránea. -Hay un atajo bajo esta casa que los sacara a salvo de este bosque, sigan todo este camino y luego diríjanse a la luz- les indico.

Los tres se acercaron al marco de la puerta para ver el exterior.

-¿Te volveremos a ver?- Le pregunto Atreus a la bruja.

La bruja se agacho a la altura del niño y con una sonrisa le dijo. -Tanto o tan poco como deseen. Ahora váyanse- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se fueran.

-Vamos niño- dijo Kratos empujándolo levemente.

-Este pasaje subterráneo debería conducirlos de nuevo a su camino a la montaña. Solo usa el bote- dijo por ultimo, cerrando la puerta.

El trio empezó a caminar derecho como les indico la bruja. Atreus adelante, Kratos siguiéndolo un poco atrás y en la retaguardia Ryu.

El karateka miraba a Kratos como analizándolo. Tenia algunas cosas que preguntarle pero se había dado cuenta que era un hombre cerrado y que no le gusta hablar de ser un dios. Además que hace poco se habían conocido y era obvio que aun no confiaba en el. Por lo que decidió que el tiempo seria el que de sus respuestas y esperaba ganar su confianza durante el viaje.

* * *

**N/A: Perdón por lo largo y poca batalla, pero quería introducir al personaje de la bruja y otras cosas, por lo que me concentre en un gameplay y tal vez me pase un poco. Me asegurare de que si introduzca un personaje no sea tan largo, o que al menos haya pelea.**

**Roxas Strife: **_Me alegro que te gustara la combinación, y habrá mas de estos dos en peleas._

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten, comenten y apoyen el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	4. Capitulo 4: La Serpiente del Mundo

**Capitulo 4: La ****Serpiente del Mundo**

* * *

La luna brillaba hermosamente, siendo cubierta a veces por algunas nubes que pasaban y se iban. El grupo, después de salir en un bote por el camino subterraneo que les mostro la bruja, se habia detenido en un pequeña isla para dormir porque no era seguro seguir remando en la noche por la limitada visión que esta daba, por lo que decidieron hacer una tienda de campar con las cosas que tomo Kratos de su casa antes de iniciar el viaje, Ryu habia ayudado, al ser un guerrero que viaja por el mundo habia aprendido y acostumbrado en acampar cuando no podia conseguir un techo o no tenia para pagar.

Ahora mismo, frente a una fogata que habían echo estaban Ryu y Kratos en observando el fuego en silencio, mientras que Atreus estaba durmiendo, cubierto por una sabana que le dio Ryu que llevaba en su bolso de viaje.

El silencio que rodeaba a ambos no era normal, parecía que querian decirse algo pero no lo hacían.

-Lo que escuchaste de la bruja...eso...- hablo Kratos, juntando ambas manos y apoyando su barbilla en ellas.

-Se que es algo de lo que no quieres hablar, por lo que no te obligare a decírmelo, al igual que tampoco puedo obligarte a que confíes de inmediato, eso es imposible. Cuando me haya ganado tu confianza y te sientas listo, te escucharé- dijo Ryu sabiamente.

El espartano observo sin expresion al karateka. Por fuera no lo demostraba pero estaba impresionado por sus palabras y por que respetará su privacidad.

-...Gracias- dijo Kratos.

Ryu sonrió de lado, era claro que Kratos no era de decir esa palabra.

-Yo haré la primera, tu puedes descansar- dijo Ryu. -Estoy acostumbrado a hacer guardia, ademas pareces estar mas agotado que yo-.

Kratos le quedo viendo unos segundos, para después irse a la tienda de campar alado de Atreus, sentándose y apoyando la espalda en un tronco, cerrando los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

Ryu ahogo una risa, aún dormido el hombre mantiene su guardia, como era de esperarse de un guerrero con experiencia.

Puso su vista al fuego de la fogata, mientras observaba como la leña era quemada, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en los sucesos del día.

_-En mi viaje para ser mas fuerte nunca imagine que me llevara hasta otro mundo desconocido- _pensaba Ryu. _-Maestro, Ken. ¿Que me dirían en esto que estoy viviendo ahora?- _reflexionaba el karateka.

* * *

**(En la mañana)**

Ryu habia echo guardia casi toda la noche, solo cuando Kratos desperto pudo dormir un par de horas, pero fueron suficiente para recomponerse.

El grupo comió carne seca que el espartano guardaba y ya desayunado, empujaron el bote al agua y se subieron todos en el; Kratos remando y Ryu y Atreus solo observando al haber solo un remo.

-Aun no puedo creerlo- hablo Atreus. -Aun no puedo creer que este aqui haciendo esto, tiempo atrás pensaba que nunca saldría del bosque, incluso a veces ni de mi propia cama-.

-Entiendo como te sientes- dijo Ryu con compresión. -Cuando entrenaba en el dojo de mi maestro no pensé que llegaría el día que tendría que abandonar el lugar al que llamaba hogar, pero cuando salí de viaje pude conocer muchas cosas sobre el mundo y de mi mismo, y al mismo tiempo conocí a aliados y rivales con los que competir para ser el mas fuerte-.

Después de esas palabras, Atreus vio a la montaña y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba. Kratos y Ryu sabían que se acercaban a mar abierto, el olor a agua salada se notaba, aunque también otras pestes.

Pasaron por una pequeña gruta, al cruzarla, vieron una estatua gigante que estaba hundida en el mar a excepción de la parte de arriba y el brazo que tenia levantado.

-Mira eso. Es Thor...- dijo Atreus.

-Thor...Dios del Trueno...- dijo Kratos el titulo de Thor, deteniendo un momento el bote cerca de la estatua.

-¡Exacto! Pensé que nunca escuchabas cuando madre hablaba de lo Dioses- dijo Atreus.

-Rara vez- en eso, recordó algo que necesitaba saber. -¿Hablo de alguno que no sintiera dolor?-.

-Eh...suena a Baldur-.

-Baldur...-.

-Un dios Aesir, hijo de Odín y Frigg-.

-Ese Thor...- hablo Ryu. -Con el titulo que tiene, supongo que puede atraer rayos y tormentas ¿no?-.

-¿Crees que fue el quien te trajo aquí?- Pregunto perspicaz Kratos.

-El cielo se lleno de nubes y rayos caían en mi mundo antes de llegar a este, y esa bruja dijo que fue un Dios quien me trajo hasta aquí. Por lo que creo que pudo haber sido, Thor quien me trajo por lo que dijo el niño- respondió Ryu.

-Madre nunca me conto que los Dioses pueden viajar a otros mundos por ellos mismos- comento Atreus.

Kratos reanudo el viaje en la bote, navegando por el mar hasta que llegaron cerca de otra estatua, pero esta parecía de un caballero con armadura.

-Tiene runas en el pecho- dijo Atreus al ver unas runas en el lugar dicho. -No llego a descifrarlas-.

Kratos detuvo el bote al frente del pecho de la estatua, mientras que el niño se ponía de pie y trataba de leer las runas.

-Dice: "Sacrifica tus armas en el centro del agua: despierta de nuevo la cuna del mundo"- tradujo Atreus. -¿Que? ¿Tirar nuestras armas al agua?-.

-¿Que significara?- Pregunto Ryu, llevándose una mano al mentón.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo...- dijo Kratos levantándose.

-¿Acaso vas a hacerlo?- Pregunto Atreus.

Kratos tomo el hacha de su espalda y haciendo uso de su poder congelo el acero de esta para poder recuperarla después, y de un tiro la lanzo hacia adelante a una gran distancia, donde callo al mar.

Después de caer al mar, Kratos levanto su brazo llamándola, pero esta no volvió a su mano.

-El hacha no volvió...-.

De repente, el agua comienza a temblar fuerte, provocando que el bote también tiemble, y como si el mar se abriera, el bote se fue para atrás velozmente.

-¡Resiste, niño!- Grito Kratos aferrándose por el borde del bote.

-¡De acuerdo!- Respondió Atreus aferrándose al mástil.

Ryu se aferro a los costados para no caerse. El lugar se oscureció, y el bote se movía con fuerza mientras las olas los mojaban. Entre todo el movimiento del mar, algo se podía ver que se levantaba del mar y parecía de un tamaño exageradamente grande.

-¿Que...?- Empezó Kratos sorprendido.

-¿...Es eso?- Termino Ryu de igual forma.

Y sin que ninguno de los tres se lo esperara, un ojo gigante se abrió delante de ellos, sorprendiendo al grupo. Atreus casi se cae del bote por la sorpresa si su padre no tuviera una mano detrás de su espalda.

-Es la Serpiente del Mundo...- dijo Atreus.

-¿Sabes que es esa cosa?- Le pregunto Ryu.

El ser identificado como la Serpiente del Mundo levanta su cabeza hacia atrás, dando a mostrar que era el quien oscureció todo, además de ser una serpiente blanca, sus escamas parecían muy duras, sus ojos son dorado filoso, además de tener lo que parecían ser algas en su barbilla y cuello aparentando una barba.

La serpiente abrió la boca, sacando la lengua y escupió el hacha de Kratos que callo enterrada en uno de los asientos. La tomo deprisa, dispuesto a pelear.

-No pierdas la calma- dijo Kratos a su hijo.

-¡Lo estoy! ¡Esto el genial!- Dijo Atreus emocionado.

Ryu había juntado sus manos para hacer un Hadoken, pero miro a los ojos a la Serpiente del Mundo, y pudo visualizar en su mirada que no había intención de que quisiera atacar.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Ryu, tomando la muñeca de Kratos. -No creo que nos quiera hacer daño-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

La serpiente acerco su cabeza al bote de ellos, quedando unos centímetros separado de los tres viajeros.

-Ei, la, bu- les hablo en un lenguaje que ninguno conocía. -Trei, bu ¡shaka!-.

-¿Y habla?- Pregunto Kratos.

-¡Si! ¡Mama decía que es amable!- Respondió el niño.

-¿Que esta diciendo?- Pregunto Ryu.

-No tengo idea-.

-¡Dasomir!- Fue lo ultimo que dijo la serpiente ante de adentrarse un poco en la niebla y ponerse detrás de una montaña.

-Eso...eso fue sorprendente- dijo Atreus, al ver alrededor pudo ver algo. -Alto...Hay un barco que naufrago. ¿Lo ves?- Señalo. -Y ahí esta la estatua de Thor. Pero...ahora puedo ver mas de ella-.

-Parece que cuando la serpiente se elevo, el agua descendió- analizo Ryu.

-¡Mira la montaña! Ese edificio lleva de la montaña al templo dorado- señalo Atreus viendo la gran edificación que apareció.

-Todo estaba debajo de la superficie- dijo Kratos sentándose y tomando el remo.

-Excepto la estatua. Menos mal, ¿eh? Y hay un muelle. Ahí, junto a la bandera- apunto con el dedo una bandera blanca donde había un muelle.

-Hay debemos de ir- dijo Ryu sentándose, acción que hizo también Atreus.

-¿Conoces a esa serpiente?- Pregunto Kratos remando hacia el muelle.

-Es uno de los Gigante...es tan grande que rodea al mundo entero y se muerde su propia cola- dijo Atreus.

-Una exageración- dijo Kratos.

Llegaron al muelle y Kratos posiciono el bote alado de este para que todos subieran a la plataforma.

-No se...a mi me pareció bastante grande-.

-Dijiste que era uno de los Gigantes. ¿A que gigantes te refieres?- Pregunto Ryu, mientras el grupo subía unas escaleras.

-De los gigantes de Jöteunheim. Se dice que no existe seres mas grande que ellos en todos los 9 mundos- comento Atreus.

Al subir a la plataforma, vieron que era un gran camino que tenia estatuas de personas a sus lados y algunas antorchas grandes con forma de platos mas al fondo donde había una gran puerta.

-¿Es la ruta a la montaña?- Pregunto Atreus.

-Parece que si- respondió Kratos.

-Pero ¡si es el machote barbudo y su semillita! Y parece que vienen con un nuevo amigo...- dijo una voz detrás de los guerreros.

Al voltear, vieron que había una puerta entre abierta y entre medio había un hombrecito (hombre de tamaño bajo) viéndolos, su piel era azul, barba negra y larga, era calvo y portaba una armadura de pecho y usaba una especie de falda. Al lado de el había un animal que comía pescados y tenia algunas cosas cargando.

-¿Brok?- Pregunto Atreus, reconociendo al hombre. -¿Pero como has...?-.

-No es asunto suyo- interrumpió Brok. -Ahora entren porque tengo al para ustedes. Y no se atrevan a poner sus ojos encima, porque yo lo vi primero- comenzó a hacer fuerza en las puertas para que se abrieran mas, logrando que se abrieran un poco.

-Como digas- dijo Atreus. -¿Que crees que quiera?- Le pregunto a su padre.

-Probar nuestra paciencia- dijo Kratos irritado.

-¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Su nombre es Brok; es un enano herrero, también hizo el hacha de mama que porta padre- respondió Atreus.

Los tres entraron al lugar donde entro Brok; era un salón iluminado por antorchas y se podía ver una gran puerta mas adelante.

-Cuando se extienda la noticia sobre mi nueva tienda, la gente saldrá por fin de su escondite- dijo Brok. -Se van a despellejar vivos solo por ver mi mercancía. ¡Miren esto!-.

En el medio del salón, estaba por un lado el taller de Brok, donde se veía mesas de trabajo, una rueda de piedra con maquinas que la movían, y una fogata detrás, también habían armas sueltas y herramientas. Por el otro lado había un grupo de rocas botadas, algunas encima de otras.

-Esta es una herrería...- dijo Ryu al ver la herrería de Brok, ya que era la primera vez que veía una.

-¿Y tu quien eres blanquito? Esas ropas que llevas nunca las había visto y no hueles por estos lados- le dijo Brok a Ryu.

-Mi nombre es Ryu y se puede decir que no soy de aquí-.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Quieres algo de mi tienda? Te daré lo que quieras a buen precio- ofreció el enano.

-No uso armas para pelear, uso mis puños y mi ki- respondió Ryu.

-¡Bah! Así solo lograras que te maten- dijo Brok, buscando unas cosas. -Aunque no pareces del tipo que se deja matar fácilmente, de todos modos ten esto- le lanzo una especie de antebrazo que atrapo Ryu.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto confundido.

-Es el ultimo modelo en escudo; póntelo en el brazo y cuando quieras el escudo se abrirá- explico Brok.

-Es como el de padre- dijo Atreus.

-Pero dije que yo no uso...- quiso decir algo Ryu, pero Brok lo interrumpió.

-¿Has visto que un escudo corte a alguien o lo mate?- Ante la pregunta, Ryu se quedo callado. -Ese escudo te servirá para que las criaturas no te maten. Después me lo agradecerás-.

-Pero no tengo con que pagarte- dijo Ryu.

-Es mi forma de pagarle al niño y su padre por ayudarme con el estúpido animal que esta haya afuera- respondió Brok.

Ryu se quedo observando el antebrazo un momento, hasta que Kratos le hablo.

-Con lo que veremos mas adelante, es mejor que lo aceptes-.

Ryu miro al espartano al oír las palabras, después de eso se puso el antebrazo en su brazo izquierdo. Cerro el puño al tenerlo puesto, presionando un interruptor y un escudo se abrió; era de madera muy resistente y su tamaño era el mismo que el escudo de Kratos, como decoración solo tenia una cruz de pintura roja.

Ryu miro un momento el escudo que acaba de obtener, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Recordó el golpe que recibió de Thor en su encuentro. Tal vez un escudo sea una buena forma de defenderse.

-Gracias- dijo Ryu haciendo una reverencia, cerrando el escudo.

-No fue nada- dijo Brok, para luego mirar a Kratos. -Tu. ¡Toma esto!- Le lanzo una piedra celeste que atrapo el espartano. -Esas rocas de allá...- señalo con la barbilla las rocas del otro lado. -Con esa llave de Yggdrasil, pueden abrir una puerta mágica a las ramas del Árbol del Mundo...un atajo entre los reinos. Si ven alguna allá afuera, úsenla para volver aquí rápido- explico el enano azul. -Pero es un camino único, vuelven aquí y a ningún otro lado. Eso si, hagan lo que hagan, nunca, nunca. NUNCA, nunca, nunca se lancen por el borde del camino a menos que deseen la muerte...- les advirtió.

-Si, no creo que ese sea nuestro deseo- dijo Atreus.

-Vamos- fue lo único que dijo Kratos tras guardar la piedra. Dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ryu y Atreus lo siguieron, saliendo del lugar y caminando recto hasta el otro lado del camino donde estaba la otra puerta que es camino a la montaña.

Cuando llegaron frente a las puerta, Kratos uso su fuerza de dios para abrirla y pasaran los tres, pero al entrar, unos Draugr estaban en la sala, aunque el color que estos tenían era un tono esmeralda, además, también habían criaturas diferentes que parecían lobos marinos, pero tenían el rostro y dientes de tigres.

Estos últimos monstruos, al sentir la presencia del grupo se metieron bajo tierra como si fueran peces en el mar y avanzaron hacia el grupo, saltando para atacarlos con sus colmillos, pero ellos alcanzaron a esquivarlos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Exclamo Atreus.

-¡No se distraigan!- Grito Ryu.

Kratos tomo su hacha y la lanzo hacia uno de los Draugr, después la llamo a su mano dejando una herida en el monstruo, lo golpeo repetidas veces, no dejándole oportunidad para atacar, hasta que al final cayo. Cuando murió no despareció como los otros, si no que exploto causando algo de daño a Kratos y también liberando un gas que obligo al espartano taparse la nariz.

-No respiren el gas que sale cuando los maten, es venenoso-.

Uno de los monstruos nuevos salto de la tierra a atacar a Ryu en el rostro, este alcanzo a tomarlo de la boca cayendo de espaldas, mientras hacia el esfuerzo para que esa bestia no se acercara a comer su rostro y mantenerlo alejado. De un movimiento de su pie lo lanzo al otro lado de la pared, levantándose mientras la bestia estaba en el suelo, corrió hasta donde estaba tirada y la tomo de la aleta, lanzándola hacia otro Draugr.

-¡Hadoken!- Lanzo su ataque de ki a ambos monstruos, destruyendo al Draugr y por la explosión mas el gas venenoso que salió de el termino matando a la otra bestia.

Atreus le lanzo dos flechas a un Draugr que lo atacaba con su hacha al mismo tiempo que el las esquivaba, para luego ponerse detrás de el y de un salto subirse arriba de sus hombros, ahorcándolo con el arco. Había ganado mucha confianza con tantas batallas, por lo que creía que ya podría lidiar mas de cerca con los monstruos.

Ryu se encontraba acabando con el ultimo Draugr. Esquivo un golpe de la espada de la criatura, y de una patada lo aturdió para darle un opercut, acabándolo y alejándose para que la explosión de gas no le diera, aunque si le dio a algunas maderas que estaban cerca.

Al ya no haber mas monstruos Kratos guardo su hacha, y miro a un lado donde había una especie de armario y se acerco a abrirlo. Al hacerlo, se mostraban algunos dibujos que no se entendían muy bien.

-Niño...- llamo a Atreus, y este se acerco, al igual que Ryu que lo hizo por curiosidad.

-¡Ah, es la Serpiente del Mundo!- Reconoció al ver en uno de los dibujos de una de las puertas la imagen de lo que parecía una gran serpiente. -Es mucho mas grande de lo que me imaginaba-.

En la otra puerta había el dibujo de una estatua que parecía ser alabada por gente, y en el del medio era un gran circulo donde dentro había lo que parecían ser puertas, y en el centro estaba el dibujo de una persona.

-¡Mira, mordió Thor! O... lo morderá...Parece...- Dijo Atreus.

-¿A que te refieres con "o la morderá"?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Bueno...es que estos cuadros a veces tienen imágenes del futuro, o tal vez del pasado- dijo Atreus inseguro.

-¿Pueden predecir el futuro?-.

-Mas bien lo adivinan...creo. Madre me dijo que la mayoría de los dibujos hablaban de acontecimientos pasados, por lo que no estoy seguro-.

-Eso no importa. Sigamos- dijo Kratos.

Ellos llegaron al otro lado, donde había una gran cantidad de gas que salía de una farola que estaba arriba.

-Esto apesta...- se quejo Atreus.

-Veneno- reconoció Kratos. Cargo su hacha con hielo hasta estar llena y la lanzo hacia la farola, congelándola y haciendo desparecer el camino de veneno frente a ellos. Caminaron un poco hasta detenerse en el camino por que también estaba con veneno, por lo que Kratos llamo a su hacha y repitió lo mismo, aunque el camino de atrás volvió a llenarse de veneno.

Llegaron hasta un desfiladero, Atreus se subió a la espalda de su padre y el y Ryu bajaron sin problemas al suelo. Ryu vio otra farola con veneno, pero cerca de allí había un cofre.

-Tal vez tenga algo valioso- dijo Ryu.

Kratos lanzo el hacha helada a la farola y los tres se acercaron al cofre que tenia en el centro una calavera rodeada de una energía blanca, que Atreus le clavo su cuchillo para abrir el cofre.

Ryu levanto la tapa del cofre con fuerza, lo único que había era objetos como jarrones viejos y telarañas, aunque pudo visualizar algo diferente que parecía una piedra, así que lo tomo.

-Oye...es un fragmento de la clave lingüística- dijo Atreus al reconocer la piedra. -Deberíamos buscar mas- aconsejo.

-¿Clave para que?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Madre me dijo que son claves para poder viajar a otros reinos, aunque no me enseño reconocer para cuales viajar- dijo Atreus.

-Subamos- dijo Kratos, viendo la pared de madera que podrían usar para escalar.

Ryu subió primero, escalando sin problemas mientras que abajo estaban Kratos y en su espalda, Atreus y alcanzaba a oír lo que decían.

-¿Que eran esas cosas?- Pregunto Atreus, refiriéndose a los faroles. -Apestaban-.

-Tu madre las llamaba "Postes de Agravio". Magia venenosa. Ella fue quien me mostro como inutilizarlas- respondió Ryu.

Cuando se acabo el camino de subir, Ryu se lanzo al lado, sosteniéndose de las rocas que habían en la pared.

Escucho como Atreus se reía, viendo que los seguían al lado.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Kratos confundido.

-Me divierte imaginarla enseñándote algo-.

Ryu salto al piso del otro lado sin problemas, riendo para sus adentros. No sabia que clase de mujer era la madre de Atreus y tal vez nunca lo sabría, pero si sabia que debió ser una mujer fuerte para que alguien como Kratos se enamorara de ella.

Después de que Kratos llamara a su hacha, el grupo camino hasta unas puertas, donde al abrirlas, llegaron a unas laderas con grandes arboles.

-Uaaah...hay mucha niebla- comento Atreus sorprendido.

Bajaron un par de escaleras, notando una tienda alado pero ninguno le tomo importancia, no necesitaban comprar nada. Hasta que alguien les vio.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Si se preguntaban porque me tarde en actualizar es debido a que andaba una semana en el sur de mi país y volví hace dos días, haya no podía hacer mucho por el internet escaso y que no andaba con computador.**

**¿Qué opinan de que Ryu tenga un escudo? Yo pienso que aunque tenga una buena resistencia nuestro guerrero, la fuerza que tienen los seres de GOW es mucha, por lo que pensé que era bueno darle al menos algo para defenderse. Ya vieron como se puso de recibir solo un golpe de un dios.**

**Gioconda Alvear: **_Es muy probable, aunque no daré spoilers mas de lo necesario. _

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	5. Capitulo 5: El Otro Enano

**Capitulo 5: El Otro Enano**

* * *

Amm...disculpa pero...- hablo una voz hacia ellos, al ver de donde venia vieron que se trataba de otro enano igual que Brok, pero el tono de piel era uno normal, además tenia cabello largo que estaba atado en una cola de caballo y barba larga bien ordenada, tenia ropas verdes y estaba equipado con una armadura de un oro no brillante, además de una falda de trabajo.

Ryu vio de donde venia el enano, viendo una tienda con herramientas iguales a las de Brok, atando de casi de inmediato que ese enano también era herrero.

-¿De donde y como conseguiste esa...hacha?- Pregunto temeroso el enano.

-Eso es asunto mío- respondió Kratos avanzando, rápidamente el enano se puso delante de el.

-Bueno...no pienso discutir eso...pero...yo la conozco- Kratos se detuvo al oírlo. -Es de las nuestras. Pero no la hicimos para ti-.

-Hazte a un lado- dijo agresivamente, avanzando.

El enano, sintiéndose amenazado levanto la manos delante suyo para detenerlo, pero también reuniendo valor.

-No...puedo...la mujer para quien la hicimos...era, bueno...yo...le tenia mucho cariño...y creo que...me...desagradaría...que le hubieras echo algo- levanto las manos como queriendo pelear, pero desviando el rostro para no verlo.

-Era de mi madre- dijo Atreus, acercándose al enano. -Se la dejo a mi padre cuando murió- Kratos soltó un gruñido.

Al escuchar la declaración, el enano bajo los brazos atónitos, mientras su boca se abría de la sorpresa.

-¿Faye murió?- Pregunto impactado. -Yo...siento mucho oír eso. Era una gran guerrera...y una gran mujer- bajo la cabeza, mientras ahogaba algunos sollozos para luego subirla con firmeza, mirando a Kratos. -Esta bien...yo...le hare mejoras a esa hacha-.

-Pero...no te lo hemos pedido...- dijo Ryu.

-Eso es...cierto, pero...conociendo a tu madre, habría insistido que reparara el acto de vandalismo perpetrado en el...hacha por mi...hermano- bajo la voz al ver la mirada de muerte que le lanzaba Kratos.

-¡Claro! ¡Eres hermano de Brok!- Exclamo Atreus. -La otra mitad del sello esta aquí...- apunto a otra carpa a la izquierda.

-¿El azul es tu hermano?- Pregunto Kratos con presencia amenazante.

-Tranquilo...- dijo Ryu poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kratos para que se calmara.

-Si, aunque mis talentos son muy superiores. De verdad, lo juro por Freya-.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Me llamo Sindri, Sindri el enano- se presento Sindri.

Con un bufido, Kratos tomo el hacha de su espalda y la puso frente a Sindri.

-Si...pero podrías...ponerla en el suelo? La empuñadura esta...-.

-No- interrumpió Kratos.

-Asquerosa...- termino Sindri su oración. -De acuerdo...entonces...solo voy...Ajj- exclamo con asco, tomando la empuñadura del hacha con sus dedos, avanzando con cuidado hacia su carpa. -¿Eso es sangre seca?-.

-¿En que trabajabas?- Pregunto Ryu, ignorando las quejas de Sindri.

-Ah, eso...lo llamo "el movedor celeste"- apunto con la mirada, donde había un viejo monorriel de madera. -En lo alto de la montaña hay un montón de recursos muy preciados- respondió Sindri, llegando hasta su tienda y dejando el hacha en la mesa. -Una vez que los extraiga, necesitare una forma de bajarlos...- saco un cepillo, empezando a limpiar la unión de la hoja y la madera del hacha, donde los círculos azules que tiene empezaron a brillar y en uno de ellos apareció un sello.

-¿Y sabes arreglarlo?- Pregunto Ryu.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió Sindri terminando con el hacha, antes que Kratos la tomara agresivamente y la volviera a colgar en su espalda. -Déjame ver eso- le dijo a Ryu, apuntando al escudo.

Ryu le entrego el escudo.

-Parece que mi hermano ha perdido su toque con el tiempo. Estas tuercas están mal atornilladas. Lo único bueno es el roble, de buena calidad, debo de admitir- decía Sindri abriendo el escudo y observándolo con cuidado, le hizo algunos arreglos, para después limpiarlo con el mismo cepillo. -¡Listo! El escudo también tiene el sello de los enanos- le entrego el escudo a Ryu.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el karateka.

Después de eso, el grupo se alejo de la tienda de Sindri, adentrándose por un camino en el bosque.

Sindri los vio alejarse, suspirando de alivio de que Kratos se fuera, ese tipo le daba miedo, aunque también noto algunas cosas.

-Parece que el niño no lo sabe. Bueno, lo mejor será no meterme en eso- dijo, volviendo a su trabajo.

El trio caminaba sin obstáculos por la ruta, sin encontrarse a ningún monstruo que los atacara, pero manteniéndose siempre en alerta por si aparecía uno. Se detuvieron para observar un cofre que era rodeado de veneno que era producido por el gas que estaba protegido por un arbusto, pero la madera de este parecía estar seca y tenia líneas azules. Kratos lanzo el hacha para cortarlo, pero el arma se quedo clavada en la madera.

-No lo corto- comento Ryu, mientras Kratos recuperaba el hacha.

-Mi madre la llamaba arbusto de Hel. No se puede quemar ni cortar- dijo Atreus.

-Supongo que no podremos tener ese cofre- dijo Ryu, pero Kratos no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

Llegaron hasta una pared no muy alta y algo quebrada, donde comenzaron a escalar, solo Ryu y Kratos, Atreus estaba en la espalda de su padre.

-No estoy seguro...¿nos acercamos a la montaña?- Pregunto Atreus.

-Así es- respondió su padre.

Al subir Ryu, ofreció una mano para que Atreus subiera de un impulso, quedando en el suelo, mientras que Kratos subía por si mismo.

-Mira...- dijo Ryu a Atreus, señalando la montaña -la manera mas fácil de saber si estas mas cerca de tu destino, es si lo ves mas cerca que antes-.

-Si la veo mas grande que cuando estábamos en el bote- comento el niño.

-Significa que estamos mas cerca de la montaña-.

Kratos congelo con el hacha un poste de agravio que estaba al frente suyo, permitiéndoles cruzar, aunque pronto encontraron dos caminos, ambos cubiertos por veneno.

-Es extraño- comento Ryu.

-¿Que es extraño?- Pregunto Atreus.

-El que haya tantos postes de agravio. Parecieran que no quieren que nadie cruzara-.

-Hmp. No me había dado cuenta- dijo Atreus. -Bueno, ¿por donde?- Pregunto viendo a ambos lados.

Kratos sin decir una palabra lanzo el hacha al poste de la izquierda, donde continuaba el camino.

-Oh, parece que es por hay-.

Siguieron cruzando y congelando caminos de veneno que estaban con postes, Ryu le parecía mas sospechoso que hubiera tantos de eso, como si alguien los hubiera puesto en esa posición a propósito.

Al congelar un poste, mientras cruzaban una sombra apareció, parecía una anciana con un bastón y una tela negra cubriéndola, pero su cuerpo obviamente no era humano.

-¡Es una bruja del bosque!- Nombro Atreus a la criatura frente suyo.

Ryu fue a darle un puñetazo, pero la bruja pareció desaparecer y escarchas se movieron en el suelo hacia atrás, donde apareció la bruja. Quien al aparecer disparo dos bolas de veneno desde su espalda al karateka y espartano que bloquearon con sus escudos.

-Madre dijo que los golpes directos no funcionan en ellas, que solo la magia o ciertas armas les afectaba!- Atreus disparo una flecha que la bruja recibió, provocando que el polvo a su alrededor se fuera. -¡Ves!-.

Kratos fue hasta la bruja y le dio golpes poderosos en el rostro y en el pecho, haciéndole bastante daño. Pero la bruja, ágilmente giro todo su cuerpo como espiral esquivando un golpe de Kratos, golpeando al espartano con su bastón.

-¡Usa tus flechas!- Ordeno Ryu, notando que el polvo mágico volvió a aparecer alrededor de la bruja.

-¡Nisca!- Grito el niño, lanzándole dos flechas consecutivamente, siendo solo una que logro darle, pero siendo suficiente para que el polvo volviera a aparecer.

Kratos tomo el bastón de la criatura, no podía llamar a su hacha o el veneno volvería a esparcirse. Se lo quito y la golpeo con su escudo en el rostro, dándole golpes consecutivos en el estomago y lanzándola hacia Ryu, quien lo termino con una patada. La bruja solo desapareció en polvo mágico, muriendo.

Ryu había observado la manera de pelear de Kratos, esa manera le recordó al estilo de pelea de boxeo, de echo, el perfil de Kratos parecía el de un boxeador: alguien fuerte y musculoso con mano dura.

Se acercaron a un camino de cueva, donde Kratos llamo de inmediato a su hacha para congelar otro poste que estaba colgando y cruzar.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca de la montaña, ahora el camino en el que estaban tenia nieve, Ryu supuso que ya estaban cerca por el pie de la montaña. Encontraron otro muro fracturado, comenzando a subir.

-¿Crees que podría llevarla yo esta ultima parte de la montaña?- Le pregunto tímidamente Atreus a su padre, refiriéndose a las cenizas de su madre.

-Ya te dije que no- negó rotundamente Kratos.

-¿Por que?- Atreus parecía no entender.

Ryu ya estaba subiendo el camino.

-Ella significaba mas para mi que para ti- dijo el niño.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Kratos, molesto por las palabras.

Ryu solo los esperaba en silencio, esta conversación padre-hijo entre ellos no parecía agradable.

-Solo quiero decir que...yo pase mas tiempo con ella. Tu siempre estabas cazando-.

-Serviría para que te callaras- comento Ryu, terminando de escalar y subiendo.

-Basta los dos- intervino Ryu, padre e hijo solo se callaron y terminaron la conversación.

Ryu suspiro para sus adentros, por las palabras de Atreus detectaba cierto resentimiento hacia Kratos, tal vez por, como dijo el niño, estar cazando y no tener tiempo para el. Quería decir algo pero sabia que esto era un asunto entre ellos dos y no debía meterse.

El camino parecía conducir a un templo, aunque antes de entrar se toparon con un par de lobos extraños, estos eran muy grandes y sus cuerpos tenían brillo entre verde y amarillo.

-Esos lobos no son normales- comento Ryu.

Los lobos, al sentir la presencia de los tres se acercaron con intenciones asesinas. Kratos se dio cuenta de inmediato y lanzo su hacha al rostro de unos de los lobos, matándolo al instante, pero el otro se acerco a morder a Atreus, pero Ryu se puso en medio, siendo el arremetido por el lobo.

-¡Suéltalo!- Grito Atreus lanzándole flechas al lobo, clavándose en la piel del animal pero no parecía afectarle.

El lobo intentaba morder el rostro de Ryu, mientras que el guerrero lo sujetaba de ambas manos el hocico para impedirlo.

-No quiero hacerte esto, pero no me dejaste alternativa- le hablo Ryu al lobo, y usando sus piernas empujo al animal sacándolo arriba de el.

Ryu aprovecho para ponerse de pie y cargar ki para hacer su técnica.

-¡Hadoken!- Lanzo la esfera de ki directo al lobo, provocando una pequeña explosión que mato al animal al instante.

El guerrero, acercándose al cadáver, sintiéndose mal por haberlo matado, puso su mano en el rostro del animal.

-Lamento haberte echo esto- la tristeza se notaba en su voz.

-No lo lamentes- dijo Kratos, pasándolo de lado. -Si no lo matabas, el te hubiera matado-.

-Pero no significa que me agrade- respondió Ryu, alejándose del cadáver y siguiendo a Kratos.

Caminaron hasta la puerta que estaba cerrada y siendo bloqueada por un pilar de roca, Ryu se ofreció para levantarlo, usando fuerza en su piernas y brazos comenzó a levantarlo poco a poco. Atreus miraba el lugar, escuchando lo que parecían sonidos profundos y parecían acercarse.

De la nada, la puerta frente a ellos se abrió fuertemente, mandando de lado al pilar, y a Ryu con el, apareciendo una bestia de gran tamaño ; Era un ogro que tenia en la espalda piedras con forma de estaca, grandes brazos pero piernas cortas y pequeñas.

La bestia se lanzo hacia Kratos y Atreus, que por la entrada del ogro habían retrocedido un poco y con uno de sus brazos arrincono a Kratos en el muro y le dijo algo en su idioma que no entendió lo que dijo pero tampoco le importaba.

-¡Suéltalo!- Grito Atreus, golpeando con su cuchillo la cabeza del ogro, quien por el dolor de inmediato empujo al niño al suelo y se aparto, dándole espacio a Kratos para tomar su hacha.

Padre e hijo trataron de alejarse del ogro, pero la criatura fue mas rápida y los atrapo a ambos; a Atreus lo tomo con una de sus manos y a Kratos mordió el brazo que sujetaba el hacha con sus dientes, apretándolo con la intención de arrancárselo.

Ryu que se había recuperado de la conmoción del impacto, vio la situación que pasaban sus aliados, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y con una patada voladora golpeo el rostro del ogro, haciendo que soltara el brazo de Kratos y al niño, aunque no alejándolo lo suficiente, pero el karateka se había posicionado debajo del monstruo para asestarle una de sus técnicas.

-¡Shoryuken!- El opercut golpeo el pecho y la mandíbula del ogro, haciéndolo sangrar un poco en la primera parte, aturdiéndolo unos instantes.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Ryu a ambos.

-Lo estamos- respondió Atreus.

Ryu miro el brazo mordido de Kratos que se estaba curando rápidamente gracias a su condición de dios, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque unos Draugrs comenzaron aparecer por donde subieron, además que el ogro ya se estaba recuperando del golpe.

-Prepárate…- dijo Kratos viendo al ogro, pero Ryu levanto un brazo frente a el.

-Yo me encargo del mas grande, ustedes encárguense de los Draugrs- dijo el japonés.

-¿Tu solo contra esa cosa?- Exclamo Atreus señalando al ogro. -¡No podrás ganarle!-.

-Entonces lo distraeré lo suficiente para que ustedes acaben con esos monstruos y me ayuden- respondió Ryu, dando pasos hacia el ogro.

Atreus intento seguirlo, pero su padre lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro. -El sabe lo que hace- fue lo único que dijo, cambiando su vista a los Draugrs que se acercaban.

El ogro rugió al cielo, moviéndose para atacar a Kratos y Atreus, pero Ryu se interpone golpeándolo con fuerza en su estomago, empujándolo por el golpe. El ogro vio al humano con enojo y levanto su brazo para golpearlo desde arriba, movimiento que Ryu esquivo sin problemas.

-¡Yo seré tu oponente!- Declaro el luchador, el ogro en respuesta rugió enfadado.

Usando una de sus manos para moverse mas rápido, el ogro asalto a Ryu, golpeándolo con el otro brazo, pero Ryu alcanzo a detener el golpe para no chocar con el muro. Golpeo el brazo de gran tamaño y salto arriba de esta extremidad, subiendo y golpeando el rostro del ogro antes de tocar el suelo por el movimiento de la criatura.

El ogro tomo a Ryu con una de sus manos y lo lanzo cerca de un jarrón rojo que emitía vapor, el ogro corrió a aplastarlo, pero Ryu giro su cuerpo para esquivar el golpe, aunque el ogro rompió el jarro, provocando que este explotara y dejara quemaduras la mano y el brazo de la criatura por el fuego que tenia almacenado.

-Ese jarrón...- observo Ryu y miro alrededor, encontrando otros jarrones iguales, en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

Junto con sus manos y cargo ki en ellas mientras el ogro se acercaba a el, mas furioso que antes.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Atreus observando a Ryu y al ogro mientras ahorcaba a un Draugr y su padre lo mataba con un golpe de su escudo.

Cuando el ogro lo iba a golpear, Ryu se acerco al estomago del ser, golpeándolo repetidamente con puños y patadas, para luego darle un opercut tan fuerte que hizo que la bestia escupiera sangre, pero también una mancha negra quedo en su mandíbula.

-¡Guau!- Dijo Atreus asombrado viendo a Ryu, las manos del guerrero estaban en llamas, literalmente, fuego salía de ellas.

Ryu agradeció mentalmente a su mejor amigo, Ken por enseñarle como crear fuego con su ki, aunque este fuego no era tan potente como el de su rubio amigo le servirá para la pelea.

Fue a tomar de prisa uno de los jarrones y lo lanzo arriba del monstruo para que cayera encima de su cabeza. Cuando el jarrón caiga, Ryu cargo ki.

-¡Hadoken!- Este Hadoken era diferente a los normales, estaba echo de fuego. La bola de fuego golpeo el jarrón antes que golpeara la cabeza del ogro, explotando, provocando que el fuego que tenia dentro cayera encima de la bestia que rugió mas fuerte que antes, ya que el Hadoken de fuego intensifico con su propio fuego el ardor del las quemaduras.

Sin perder tiempo, Ryu se deslizo entre las piernas del ogro, estando detrás de el, lo escalo hasta estar arriba de la bestia y con sus puños aun en llamas comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro.

Los golpes que le daba eran fuertes y las llamas que cubrían sus puños comenzaron a quemar el rostro del ogro y por los golpes hizo que sangrara. Ryu intensifico la fuerza de sus puños, una leve y casi imperceptible aura morada empezaba a rodearlo.

Ryu abrió los ojos sorprendidos, estaba perdiendo el control y no podía permitirlo. En medio de su pensamiento el ogro movió su cuerpo para votar al luchador que estaba arriba suyo, que al estar en el suelo fue empujado con fuerza por un golpe de los brazos del ogro.

-No dejan de salir...- exclamo Atreus, los Draugrs solo aumentaban, también comenzaron a aparecer algunos lobos iguales a los que Ryu y su padre mataron.

Kratos volteo a ver al ogro que se acercaba a Ryu, deprisa, con un plan en mente, lanzo su hacha a la cabeza del ogro para atraer su atención, cuando el ogro volteo a verlo, Kratos, estando en el aire por un salto que hizo, golpeo en la cabeza al ogro con sus dos puños, haciendo que este escupiera sangre por el golpe sobrehumano, pero no terminando hay, el espartano tomo de los parpados al monstruo y se puso arriba suyo, sentado en sus hombros mientras se los jalaba.

Kratos conducía al monstruo hacia el resto de monstruos mas pequeños, el ogro movía los brazos por el dolor y no poder hacer nada para quitarse a su enemigo de encima, pero al moverlos lograba lo que Kratos quería, que golpeara a los Draugrs y lobos que aparecían, acabándolos sin problemas. Al no quedar mas empezó a golpear sin piedad el ya herido rostro del ogro, para al final saltar y con su hacha que llamo, clavársela en la cabeza, matándolo en el acto.

-¡¿Un ogro?! ¿Aquí? ¿Quién construyo este lugar?- Pregunto Atreus cansado, recuperando alguna de sus flechas.

Ryu se levanto del suelo donde había sido impactado, sus brazos le dolían un poco al usarlos para cubrirse del golpe. Pero cuando miro sus brazos, también miro sus manos y quedo impactado.

Sus guantes tenían sangre.

En sus combates contra otros luchadores sus guantes se habían manchando con sangre que le sacaba a sus oponentes con sus golpes, pero la sangre que le saco al monstruo con sus puños era tanta que casi cubría sus guantes enteros.

Durante el calor de esa batalla perdió el control un momento y se dejo llevar por sus instintos que no eran los de un guerrero y eso fue un error.

-¿Ryu? ¡Ryu!- Le llamo Atreus escandalosamente.

El karateka pestañeo varias veces, bajando la vista para ver al niño. -¿Que pasa?- Trato de sonar calmado.

-Padre dice que continuemos- dijo Atreus, apuntando a su padre que parecía guardar algo en su bolsa de viaje.

Ryu se saco un momento sus guantes y los guardo en su bolso de viaje, que lo había atado para que la cuerda rodeara su cuerpo y la bolsa estuviera en su espalda, saco de la bolsa un trapo algo viejo que uso para limpiarlos.

Kratos observo de reojo a Ryu, esa actitud sabia de que era, pero no consideraba hablar de eso, al menos, no ahora.

Kratos abrió la gran puerta, dejando entrar a los tres, observando la majestuosidad de la montaña en esa vista.

-Esta debe ser la base de la montaña- comento Ryu.

-Valla...ya veo por que madre quería que la trajéramos- dijo Atreus.

-Así es- estuvo de acuerdo Kratos.

Avanzaron un poco hacia el sendero que estaba frente suyo, pero Ryu alcanzo a ver algo detrás por la esquina de la base de la montaña.

-Eso es...-.

Lo que veía era una gran rueda de madera que estaba enredada por raíces.

-¿Sindri sabrá que su "Transportador Celeste" esta enredado aquí arriba?- Se pregunto Atreus.

-Lo dudo- dijo Kratos, y esta vez Ryu tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el.

-¿Entonces como hará que funcione?-.

-No me importa-.

-Pues tal vez si. Este monorriel podría servirnos de bajada- dijo Ryu.

-¿Monorriel?- Pregunto Kratos.

-De donde yo vengo, así se le llaman a estas cosas- contesto Ryu.

Dejando ese tema de lado, siguieron su camino por el sendero que los ayudaría, pero vieron algo que los dejo perplejos.

-¿Eso es humo?- Pregunto Ryu.

Los tres se acercaron para ver el humo negro, siendo Atreus el que mas se acerco.

-Atrás niño- ordeno Kratos.

-Ah...¿qué es eso?- Pregunto Atreus.

-Busquemos otra forma de subir-.

-La bruja- dijo Atreus. -Ojala estuviera aquí. Seguro podría ayudarnos-.

-Mi magia es inútil ante el Aliento Negro y no hay forma de rodearlos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. -Odín se ocupo de ello hace mucho tiempo-.

Cuando los tres voltearon, vieron a la bruja del bosque.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Ryu sorprendido por verla.

-Asegurándome de que terminen su viaje- dijo la mujer. -Se como atravesar el Aliento negro-.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les gustara ver a Ryu enfrentándose a un ogro. Yo creo que alguien tan fuerte y experimentados en los combates como Ryu sabría como aprovechar las debilidades tan obvias de un ser como el ogro, además que tenia que darle protagonismo en sus batallas.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y apoyen el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Hacia el Reino de los Elfos

**Capitulo 6: Hacia el Reino de los Elfos**

* * *

El trio de viajeros no se esperaban encontrar a la Bruja del Bosque, al menos, no tan temprano después de haberse separado.

-¿Por que no nos avisaste?- Pregunto Kratos.

-Estaba ocupada, salvando a mi amigo, ¿ya lo olvidaste?- Respondió la bruja.

-Dijiste que la niebla negra se llamaba Aliento Negro, dinos como cruzar, por favor- pidió Ryu.

-No es tan fácil. El Aliento Negro es una corrupción mágica que ni siquiera yo puedo disipar- la bruja señalo al otro lado del camino, donde una roca con forma de cabeza escupia el humo negro de la boca. -Solo la luz pura de Alfheim es capaz de atravesarlo- explico.

-¿Alfheim?- Repitió Ryu sin comprender.

-La tierra de los elfos- aclaro la mujer, cambiando su vista a Kratos. -El camino es largo. ¿Qué les representa esta meta?- Pregunto con tono serio.

-Lo es todo- respondió Atreus, Ryu y la Bruja pudieron ver que el dios estaba de acuerdo con su hijo aunque no lo mostrara.

-Síganme- dijo la bruja, pero Kratos la sujeto brusco del brazo.

-¿Por que ayudarnos?- Pregunto dejando escapar el tono de confusión en su voz.

La bruja se soltó del agarre de Kratos. -Quizás vea en ustedes mas de mi de lo que yo misma admito. Quizá... quizá si les ayudo, compense toda una vida de errores- dijo la bruja de manera profunda. -O quizás me caen bien- fijo la vista en Atreus y sonrió.

-¿Aun cuando lastimamos a tu amigo para practicar?- Cuestiono Ryu.

-Aunque le dieron a mi amigo, si-.

Kratos, viendo sus opciones y el obstáculo que tenia no tuvo que pensar mucho, aun cuando no confiaba del todo en la mujer.

-¿A donde debemos ir?-.

-A un reino mas allá del suyo... aunque no tan lejano como el de su amigo- dijo la bruja señalando a Ryu, comenzando a correr hacia abajo.

-¿Vamos a otro reino? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- Pregunto Atreus con emoción.

-Solo por un tiempo, al igual que Ryu- dijo Kratos.

Ryu corrió un poco hasta estar alado de la bruja, quien caminaba a la rueda gigante.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- agradeció el karateka.

-No es nada. Es agradable encontrar a personas como ustedes- respondió la bruja, llegando a la rueda. -Usaremos esto. ¡Meifa!- Un brillo naranjo toco las enredaderas, haciendo que soltaran su amarre del transportador.

-No es posible, Sindri dijo que estaba roto- comento Atreus.

-¿Sindri?- Repitió la Bruja.

-El enano herrero en la base de la colina- dijo Ryu. -Lo estaba reparando cuando llegamos-.

-No había nadie cuando pase. Quizá ya termino- dijo la bruja, subiendo las escaleras del transportador. -Los enanos son increíblemente hábiles-.

-E irritantes, basándome en los dos que conocemos- dijo Kratos con fastidio.

La Bruja se rio por el comentario del hombre. -Eso también-.

Cuando todos se subieron, Ryu giro una palanca que estaba a un lado, provocando que el transportador se activara, descendiendo lentamente.

Mientras bajaban con lentitud, la bruja decidió aprovechar para explicar lo que harán.

-El templo de Tyr esta en el centro del lago. Desde hay viajaremos a Alfheim. Al menos ya no esta bajo el agua-.

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué hace la Serpiente del Mundo bajo el lago?- Pregunto Ryu con curiosidad.

-Nadie lo sabe- Respondió la bruja. -Apareció un día de la nada. Justo después, Thor ataco y su batalla pudo sentirse por todos los reinos. Al final, termino en un empate y Thor regreso junto a Odín con las manos vacías. La serpiente se quedo y creció tanto que ahora abarca todo Midgard- explico la Bruja.

-¡Ves! Te lo dije...- dijo Atreus, refiriéndose a cuando su padre no le creyó cuando el comento el tamaño de la serpiente.

-Se odian desde entonces... están destinados a matarse mutuamente en el Ragnarok- dijo la mujer adulta.

-¿Crees en el Ragnarok?- Pregunto Atreus.

-Desearía no hacerlo, pequeño- dijo la Bruja con angustia.

Ryu iba a preguntar que es Ragnarok, pero el transportador había tocado tierra y todos bajaron, no pudiendo preguntar, al menos por ahora.

-¿Sabes? Nosotros hablamos con la Serpiente del Mundo- comento Atreus.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto divertida la Bruja.

-Una exageración- dijo Kratos, ya que mas que hablar, la serpiente les dijo palabras que no entendieron.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no sabíamos que nos dijo- conto Ryu.

-Es porque nadie puede, usa una lengua muerta- revelo la bruja.

-Oh- Atreus no se esperaba esa respuesta. -Se siente solo- comento.

Entre Ryu y Kratos abrieron la puerta que usaron para llegar a las laderas, siguiendo a la bruja.

-¿Segura que es por aquí? Pasamos por aquí antes y no hay camino de regreso- dijo Ryu inseguro.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto la Bruja con una sonrisa. -Déjenme mostrarles algo-.

La mujer se acerco hasta el final del camino, sacando su arco y una flecha apunto a una gema grande de color celeste que estaba al otro lado.

-¿Estas mirando?- Pregunto la Bruja a Atreus, al ser el único que tiene un arco la mujer sabia que este hechizo le serviría en su viaje.

La cuerda del arco y la flecha brillaron de un color celeste

-¡Ljósta!- Dijo la Bruja soltando la flecha, golpeando la gema del otro lado, provocando que esta brille y un camino tangente aparezca mágicamente, sorprendiendo a Ryu y Atreus.

-¿Que? ¡Es solido!- Exclamo el niño pisando el camino.

Ryu se acerco con cautela y con su pie descalzo también toco el camino, confirmando que Atreus tenia razón y era solido.

-Arquitectura élfica- nombro la mujer caminando por el camino que hizo. -La cuerda de mi arco se impregno de la luz de Alfheim. Ahora puede despertar la magia de los Elfos- explico llegando al otro lado.

-Yo quiero una-.

-Increíble...- exclamo Ryu en un susurro. Todo esto de la magia era algo nuevo y sorprendente para el, pero a la vez familiar ya que en cierto modo se parece al Ki que todos los luchadores de su mundo usan.

Mientras que Kratos veía la espalda de mujer con cierta sospecha. Había conocido a muchos hechiceros y unas brujas detestables lo suficiente como para saber que esa Bruja del Bosque era mas de lo que aparentaba, pero no se iba a meter en su vida. No le concernía ni era de su interés.

Pasaron al lado del Poste de Agravio, pero este estaba envuelto en raíces que impedían que saliera su veneno, dejando el camino libre.

-Esas raíces...- hablo Atreus al ver las raíces cubriendo el poste. -¿Que tipo de magia es esta?-.

-Es Vanir- respondió la Bruja.

-¿De Vanaheim?-.

-¿La conoces?-.

-Solo historias. Madre no hablaba mucho sobre los dioses Vanir, solo que viven en guerra con los Aesir- revelo el niño. -Supongo que comparados con Odín y Thor, son los buenos-.

Al terminar de decir eso, llegaron a la sala que esta al abrir la puerta, al otro lado estaba el mural de la pintura que vio Atreus.

-No hay dioses "buenos", niño. Pensé haberte enseñado eso- regaño Kratos, y antes de que Ryu se acerca a ayudar, el espartano abrió solo y sin esfuerzo la puerta, dejando pasar a la Bruja y a su hijo.

Ryu camino hasta el medio de la puerta, quedando al lado de Kratos.

-Eso de que no hay dioses buenos...- hablo Ryu. -No se si sea verdad, pero al menos yo no te veo como alguien malvado- cruzo por completo la puerta.

Kratos dejo cerrada la puerta tras de si, deteniéndose un momento pensando en las palabras del karateka, pero sacudiendo su cabeza al final. El no sabia nada, por lo que no entendería.

-¿Sabes como se construyo este puente?- Pregunto Ryu a la bruja, algo le decía que ella sabia muchas cosas.

-Fue construido con ayuda de los Gigantes, el gran Tÿr lo uso para recorrer los nueve mundos y mantener la paz entre ellos- explico la Bruja.

-No parece que haya tanta paz. Dondequiera que vayamos, nos atacan. En especial las cosas muertas- comento Atreus.

-Cada vez hay mas resucitados. Hubo un tiempo en que las calles estaban repletas de gente. Ahora, todos se escondieron o huyeron- dijo la Bruja con nostalgia. -Excepto los Segadores o lo suficientemente salvajes como para sobrevivir a un mundo así-.

-¿Sabes a donde fueron la gente que huyo?- Pregunto Ryu con curiosidad, viendo a la Serpiente del Mundo que estaba cerca del lugar donde despertó cuando se encontraron.

-No estoy segura. Debieron de huir a tierras extranjeras buscando la protección de otros dioses. No me involucre en ese tema-.

-Probablemente no les haya ido mejor que aquí- comento Kratos.

Los 4 llegaron hasta el otro lado, donde la Bruja les dijo que bajaran las escaleras de la derecha. Al hacerlo, ella disparo una flecha con la luz de Alfheim para crear un camino que los tres viajeros cruzaron, llegando hasta un tipo de eje mohoso.

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Arreglando este abandono- respondió la Bruja desde lo alto. -Comiencen levantando ese eje y regrésenlo a su lugar para que lo alineen con el riel-.

Fue Kratos quien realizo esta tarea, con su fuerza sobrehumana no le era tan difícil hacerlo, mientras que Atreus se sentó en la orilla del pequeño muro y Ryu solo se quedo viendo.

Una vez que el espartano realizo la acción que le indico la Bruja, sujeto la barra que estaba pegada al eje y empujo hacia adelante, provocando que todo el lugar se sacudiera.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Atreus viendo el puente girar.

-Esto esta haciendo que el puente gire- dijo Ryu.

-¿Como puede ser que gire el puente entero?- Pregunto Atreus confundido.

Ryu ya no le prestaba atención al puente que giraba, si no que miraba asombrado de la fuerza sobrehumana que Kratos poseía como para mover un puente entero, al principio el japonés amerito que eso era debido a que Kratos era un dios, pero se dio cuenta que el también entreno y tuvo sus propias batallas.

-¿Cansado?- Pregunto la Bruja con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-NO- respondió Kratos.

-¡Siempre fue muy fuerte!- Comento Atreus divertido.

-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando...- dijo Ryu, sentándose en el suelo y dejando su bolso de viaje a un lado. -Los monstruos con los que nos topamos, escuche que alguien los llamo "Caminantes de Hel". ¿Qué son exactamente?- Pregunto.

-Son pobres almas en pena que les negaron el juicio y la paz- respondió la mujer castaña.

-¿Puede esa magia Vanir resucitar a los muertos?-.

-Pudo, una vez, pero esto no es un hechizo- aclaro. -Esta plaga de muertos es síntoma de un mundo desequilibrado. Algo o alguien, hizo uso de fuerzas muy poderosas. Eso es todo lo que se con seguridad- dijo la Bruja.

-¿Como puedes saberlo?-.

-Tu no eres de este o algún otro reino. Eso es prueba suficiente para demostrar mi punto-.

Ryu se quedo en silencio pensando. Si la Bruja tenia razón, tal vez esa fuerza de la que habla tenga que estar vinculada de alguna manera con su presencia aquí. Una vez su maestro le dijo que si hay mas de una coincidencia, es que ya no son coincidencias, ahora creía en eso.

El puente se conecto a su punto, deteniendo la marcha. Kratos se separo de la barra y camino a las mismas escaleras por la que bajaron, seguido de Atreus preguntando si estaba bien.

Ryu dejo sus pensamientos para después, ahora iban a hacer un viaje con un objetivo, por lo que debía concentrarse. Volvió a amarrar su bolsa en su cuerpo para no estar sujetándola todo el tiempo, siguiendo a sus dos compañeros.

Al subir, caminaron directo hacia la Bruja que estaba al frente de unas puertas.

-Entonces, ¿el templo de Tÿr lo construyeron los Gigantes o los Elfos?- Pregunto Atreus.

-Todas las razas colaboraron en su construcción. Fue el ultimo gran acto de cooperación entre los reinos antes que la paz desapareciera para siempre- explico la Bruja.

-¿Por que la paz desapareció?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Por las ambiciones y obsesión de Odín por el Ragnarok- dijo la Bruja, abriendo la puerta con unas raíces que invoco con su magia.

Al cruzar las puertas, vieron que era el mismo lugar donde esta la tienda de Brok, aunque el enano ahora no estaba en su taller.

La Bruja llego al borde del camino, lanzando una flecha con la luz de Alfheim, creando un camino.

-La cuerda de tu arco ya no brilla- observo Atreus.

-Su poder se agoto. Solo quedaban unas pocas cargas de magia en la cuerda del arco, y las usamos- explico la Bruja.

La mujer paso su mano por la cuerda del arco, desapareciendo la misma. -Tu arco, por favor- pidió, mientras su propio arco desaparecía.

Atreus extendió su arco, la Bruja lo hizo flotar cerca de ella.

-Cuando recibas la luz de Alfheim, infunde la cuerda del arco con su poder. ¡No lo olvides!- Dijo la Bruja, pasando su propia carga de la luz a la cuerda del arco del niño, descendió el arma para que Atreus lo tomara.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- agradeció Ryu, dándose cuenta de algo. -¿No piensas venir con nosotros?-.

-Lo intentare, pero tomaron medidas para que no pudiera salir de Midgard-.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Kratos.

-Los dioses no me tienen mucho aprecio- fue lo unico que dijo la castaña.

Ryu y Kratos abrieron la puerta, empujando un poco mas para que pasen todos.

-¿Este es el lugar? Esta muy oscuro- comento Atreus.

-Este templo lleva dormido bajo el agua casi ciento cincuenta inviernos. Solo necesita la luz de Bifröst para despertar- dijo la Bruja bajando pocos escalones.

La Bruja iluminaba un poco el camino con una luz que traía, todos pudieron escuchar unos ruidos de algo duro moviéndose, y gracias a la luz de la Bruja vieron que unas raíces salían del centro del lugar hasta implantarse al otro lado, formando un tipo de puentes en los 4 lados.

-Esas raíces no se parecen a tu magia- dijo Atreus, caminando por el puente de raíces detrás de la Bruja.

-Es que no lo es. Estas raíces forman parte del gran Árbol del Mundo y hacen posible viajar de un reino a otro- explico la Bruja.

Todos llegaron al medio del salón, donde solo había un objeto redondo que parecía pozo y un artefacto, a sus lados tenia como roble de árbol.

Rodearon el objeto hasta estar adelante de el, siendo la única parte que no tiene partes de madera.

-¿Como funciona?- Pregunto Kratos.

-Necesitaran esto- levanto un aparato del tamaño de una mano y que tenia una gema en el medio. -Es un Bifröst, para poder viajar entre los reinos- se lo entrego a Kratos, quien lo examino por todos los lados. -Puede capturar, sostener y transferir la luz de Alfheim- explico. -Coloca el Bifröst ahí- apunto a una parte del mecanismo que tiene un agujero.

Con fuerza, Kratos clavo el Bifröst, provocando que la parte superior del mecanismo reaccione y brille de color celeste.

-¿Y ahora?-.

-Dale un momento. El templo necesita tiempo para despertar de su largo letargo- dijo la castaña. -Es desde esta sala, y de ninguna otra, que podrán cruzar a otro reino-.

Unas piezas salieron del pozo, apareciendo una estatua que estaba parada adelante de una gema, y en los bordes habían figuras de 8 torres.

-Lo que ven hay adelante representa el templo en el que estamos, además de las torres de los reinos que rodean el lago de los Nueve afuera- comenzó a explicar la Bruja el sistema. -Todos los reinos existentes en el mismo espacio físico, reflejados el uno en el otro-.

Mientras explicaba, las otras puertas que estaban en el lugar y no se habían visto por la oscuridad empezaban a brillar por las runas que tenían, señal de que se activaban.

-Estas puertas, las torres de afuera, y los nueve reinos están todos entrelazados y coexisten en las ramas del Árbol del Mundo, separados solamente de la luz del Bifröst de Alfheim. Este lugar puede concentrar y controlar esa luz-.

-¿Y este es el árbol del mundo?- Pregunto Atreus mirando hacia arriba.

Ryu miro arriba, percatándose que había otra parte de un árbol, precisamente la parte alta y extiende sus ramas.

-Solo una representación artística de el. No, el Yggdrasil es mas, mucho mas que esto- respondió la Bruja. -El Árbol de la Vida esta ligado al destino del mundo, al igual que nosotros-.

-¿Es como una fuente de energía?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Algo así. El árbol nutre nuestros suelos. El roció que cae de sus hojas alimenta valles y ríos. La mera existencia del árbol favorece a todo lo que crece bajo sus ramas...-.

Las partes del árbol empezaron a ser rodeados y cargados de unos brillos azules, provocando que su madera tenga unas líneas azules.

-Su energía vital se entrelaza en todos los estadios de la vida...- los brillos azules se concentraron arriba del árbol y comenzaron a formar un circulo. -Nacimiento, crecimiento, muerte, renacimiento...- el circulo se volvió un agujero que se hizo mas grande y claro, teniendo una reacción en el árbol que provoco que unas ramitas y hojas florecieran de el. -En cada faceta, trascendiendo el tiempo y el espacio. Todo se debe al árbol- las partes de arriba y abajo del árbol se extendieron hasta casi tocarse, al mismo tiempo que flores blancas nacían de la parte baja del árbol y las hojas de la parte de arriba aumentaban. -Y...así es como funciona. Pero supongo que buscaban una respuesta mas practica-.

-Si- respondió Kratos algo fastidiado. No le hacia falta oír ese discurso del árbol que no le interesaba.

-Sorprendente. El Árbol de la Vida representa los ciclos de la vida de un humano... es como si las almas pasaran a través de el- dijo Ryu fascinado.

-De echo, así es, pero eso lo puedo dejar para después. Tu amigo aquí parece apresurado- dijo la Bruja viendo la cara inexpresiva de Kratos. -El puente que empujaste afuera apunta al reino de Vanaheim. Ahora gira la rueda hacia nuestro destino actual: Alfheim-.

-¿Esto mueve el puente de afuera?- Pregunto Atreus mientras su padre giraba la rueda.

-Si, la rueda gira el puente, y el puente se alinea con las diferentes torres de los reinos en el lago afuera- respondió la bruja.

-Falta una torre- apunto Ryu a un espacio vacío alado de la torre de Vanaheim.

-Y es por eso que no es posible viajar al reino de Jötunheim. Sin una torre donde el puente pueda emplazarse, la secuencia no puede comenzar- explico la Bruja.

Kratos giro de nuevo la rueda, apuntando a la torre de Alfheim.

-Todo reino tiene una runa de viaje que desbloquea el puente hacia ese reino- la Bruja puso un poco de magia en la mano de Kratos, haciendo que aparezca en brillos el signo omega. -Les entrego las de Alfheim. Ahora pueden seleccionar su destino, solo opriman hacia abajo la rueda-.

Kratos realizo la acción y una de las puertas que ahora estaba frente a ellos empezó a brillar de color celeste.

-No olviden el Bifröst... no quieren que se les pase- aviso la Bruja.

Kratos saco el Bifröst y se lo extendió a Ryu, confundiendo a este.

-Guárdalo en tu alforja, es mas segura- dijo Kratos, señalando con la mirada la bolsa de Ryu.

El karateka tomo el Bifröst y abrió un poco su bolsa atrás suyo para guardar el objeto, cerrándola con fuerza para asegurarse de que no se salga.

De a poco, lo que la Bruja llama el reino entre reinos, mientras que donde estaban giraba.

-¿Ves ese cristal gigante?- La Bruja apunto al cristal que estaba saliendo frente a la puerta y estaba sujetado desde abajo por raíces del Árbol del Mundo. -A cada reino le corresponde uno que concentra y amplifica el poder del Bifröst para abrir el puente a dicho reino. Es por eso que el viaje entre reinos solo es posible desde esta sala-.

Al terminar de decir eso, el cristal destello fuertemente en todo su lado, acumulando energía.

-¿Que hay de la torre que falta en el lago?- Pregunto Atreus.

-La torre de Jötunheim desapareció de todos los reinos hace mas de cien inviernos cuando dejaron de verse Gigantes en Midgard. Al día de hoy sigue siendo un misterio a donde fue parar la torre y como la movieron- respondió la Bruja.

Cuando la luz del cristal paro de brillar, el templo ya no estaba oscuro como cuando llegaron, antorchas se encendieron por si solas en todo el lugar iluminándolo.

-Todavía seguimos aquí- dijo Ryu, sacando el Bifröst de su bolsa para verificar algo. -El Bifröst esta oscuro- observo la gema del artefacto era de color negro.

-Este viaje fue su ultimo uso. No hay vuelta atrás hasta que se reponga de la luz de Alfheim. Síganme- dijo la Bruja del bosque, cruzando el puente de raíces.

Ryu volvió a guardar el Bifröst en su bolsa y siguió a la mujer junto a sus compañeros hasta la puerta.

-Estamos atrapados- comento Kratos con cierta irritación.

-Alguien con tu habilidad no debería tener mucho problema para regresar a Midgard- dijo la Bruja, sin olvidar que Kratos es un dios.

-¿Y podremos hacer desaparecer ese Aire Negro?- Pregunto Atreus.

-Una vez que captemos la luz de Alfheim, si-.

Abrieron la puerta de la sala de viaje y cruzaron la sala central que seguía vacía, caminando directo a la puerta de salida.

Al abrir la puerta, vieron que el viaje si funciono; afuera estaban lleno de vida silvestre, algunos arboles de hojas blancas y plantas que Ryu nunca había visto.

-Bienvenidos a Alfheim, caballeros- dijo la Bruja con los brazos extendidos en señal de bienvenida.

-Sorprendente...- susurro Ryu fascinado por la flora del reino.

La Bruja uso su magia para mover algunas ramas de arboles que los bloqueaban la vista. -¿Creen que pueden... ver...?- Se quedo sin habla, sorprendida.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Ryu, notando el comportamiento de la mujer.

-La luz. Apenas puedo verla- dijo preocupada. -Algo esta mal. ¿Ven la columna de luz al fondo?- Pregunto señalando una débil columna de pura luz. -Esta en el corazón de un templo circulas. Ahí esta lo que buscamos- de repente, unos destellos comenzaron a emanar de ella. -No, no, no, no, no. Maldita sea, aun no...- los destellos comenzaron a aumentar aun mas en su cuerpo.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Atreus confundido y preocupado.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Ryu.

Pero antes de responder, un portal mágico se abrió detrás de ellos, mostrando la casa de la Bruja, quien empezó a ser atraída hacia el portal, aunque Ryu alcanzo a sujetarla de un brazo para evitarlo.

-Para restaurar la magia del Bifröst, debes sumergirte en la luz. Pero ten cuidado de no quedar atrapado en...- no alcanzo de decirlo debido a que la fuerza que la estaba atrayendo fue tanta que Ryu no pudo mantener el agarre, haciendo que se soltara y entrara al portal, cerrándose las puertas.

-¡No!- Exclamo Atreus, corriendo un poco.

-Hmm- Kratos parecía interesado en lo que escucho, sabiendo que ahora seria mas peligroso tomar esa luz.

-No esta muerta, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Atreus girándose a su padre.

-A esto se refería cuando dijo con que no podía dejar Midgard, tal vez volvió a casa- respondió Ryu.

-Vamos, no se alejen de mi- dijo Kratos, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

Atreus miro una ultima vez la puerta antes de seguir a su padre.

Ryu imito esa acción, aunque algo preocupado de la advertencia que la mujer intentaba darles.

-Esperen- comento Ryu, volviendo a la marcha.

* * *

**(En un lugar muy lejano)**

-¿Así que se te escapo?- Pregunto una voz grave.

-Si, no salió como espere- respondió el mismo hombre encapuchado que fue el responsable de traer a Ryu a Midgard.

-Además, ahora esta con el dios extranjero- dijo en reproche la voz.

-¿Quieres vaya por el y liquide al otro dios?- Pregunto.

-Hacerlo solo estropearía mis planes. Además Baldur es el que busca al espartano, deja que el se encargue. Pero manda a tus hijos para que lo traigan seguro, de nada sirve muerto- ordeno la voz, y un sonido metálico se escucho golpear el suelo.

-Como desees... Padre- dijo el encapuchado, retirándose.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Al fin! Perdón por la tardanza a los que siguen este fic, pero ahora esta el capitulo. Perdón si algunos consideran que el progreso va lento, pero a diferencia de mis otros fic donde esta lleno de batallas, este se basa mas en la aventura y combate del juego de GOW, obviamente va a ver sus combates, solo paciencia, yo sigo el ritmo del juego, aunque puedo adelantar algunas cosas si quieren.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido, visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Extrañas Voces

**Capitulo 7: Extrañas Voces**

* * *

Los viajeros actualmente estaban descansando un poco. Tras llegar a Alfheim hace pocos minutos, decidieron descansar y comer para rehabilitar energías con la excusa de que si no comían algo se quedarían sin fuerzas y en un reino desconocido para todos es mortal.

Ryu comía un bollo de arroz que le quedaba. Había comprado varios de esos cuando estuvo en el restaurante de los amigos de Chun-li antes de estos sucesos. Realmente necesitaba estar preparado para una batalla mas que nunca, ya que aquí pelear era de vida o muerte.

El japonés sintió la mirada de Atreus a su comida, el niño había terminado de comer un pequeño trozo de carne seca.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Nada es solo que... es la primera vez que veo una comida tan extraña- respondió Atreus apenado de ser visto.

-¿Hablas de los bollos de arroz? Los compre antes de venir aquí- dijo Ryu. -¿Quieres probar?- Pregunto, extendiendo la mano con el arroz.

Atreus miro a su padre, quien observaba a ambos con su típico seño fruncido. Al ver que el no parecía negarse, tomo con cuidado el bollo de arroz y dio un ligero mordisco. Sus cejas le levantaron de sorpresa, y antes de que lo pensara, se comió todo el bollo de arroz rapidez.

-¡Es lo mas delicioso que he probado!- Exclamo el niño feliz.

Ryu rio un poco por las palabras. Este mundo era mucho mas primitivo que el suyo, por lo que esperaba que no existieran comida como la que hay en su tiempo, así que esa reacción era de esperar.

De reojo, miro a Kratos que seguía con la vista puesta en el niño, o mas bien la mano que tenia el bollo. Casi adivinando lo que pensaba, saco otro bollo de su equipaje y se lo extendió al espartano.

-Cómelo, no tengo problema- dijo Ryu.

Kratos observo unos momentos el bollo sin cambiar de expresión, con cautela lo tomo con su mano y lo acerco a su boca, primero olfateándolo, y luego dando una ligera mordida igual que Atreus.

Ryu supo por el lenguaje corporal de Kratos que el sabor de esa comida era algo que no había probado en el buen sentido. A pesar que el Dios frente a el seguía con su dura expresión, Ryu, como luchador de artes marciales experto se había dado cuenta por su lenguaje corporal que se había sorprendido del sabor, añadiendo que Kratos parecía comer el bollo un poco mas rápido de lo que se comió su carne, el karateka pudo asentir con seguridad que eso era de su agrado.

Ya terminado de comer, siguieron con el camino hacia la luz de Alfheim.

En transcurso del camino, encontraron cuerpos muertos de personas de pieles muy blancas y ropas celestes, algunos tenían aun armas atravesadas en sus cuerpos.

-¿Que les habrá pasado para esto?- Se pregunto Ryu.

Kratos vio unas runas escritas en una pared y llamo al niño para que las leyera al ser el único en poder leerlas.

-Dice algo acerca de la "eterna guerra por la luz"- leyó Atreus. -No entiendo... si los dos bandos la necesitan, ¿por que no la comparten?- Pregunto confundido.

-Avaricia. Es una causa común de guerra- respondió Kratos.

Siguieron recto por el camino del puente hasta que vieron al final del camino, un elfo con alas y de color negro atacaba a un elfo claro y lo asesinaba atravesándolo con su arma.

Ryu al ver la situación, dio un gran salto y golpeo al elfo negro con una patada, chocándolo con una raíz grande en el suelo. Al ver a su oponente inconsciente, se acerco al elfo claro, pero no necesito ver su pulso para saber que ya estaba muerto.

-¿Por que hizo eso?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Es la guerra... o el final de una. Los de túnica perdieron- respondió Kratos, viendo como mas elfos oscuros se acercaban volando a ellos. -Prepárense...- tomo su hacha.

Ryu saco de su bolsa de viaje sus guantes y se los puso, podía sentir la sangre seca que había en ellos de su momento de descontrol contra aquel logro, pero esta vez se iba a controlar, no dejaría que la ira lo dominara.

Tres elfos oscuros bajaron al suelo en diferentes ángulos, cada uno cerca de los tres guerreros.

Uno de ellos se elevo en el aire y con su tridente lanzo un rayo de energía a Ryu, quien lo esquivo, pero el rayo de energía lo siguió durante un corto tiempo antes que se acabara.

Kratos lanzo su hacha al Elfo que disparo eso, dándole justo en la cabeza, matándolo al instante y su cuerpo cayo al suelo.

La muerte de su compañero pareció enfurecer a los otros dos Elfos, quienes se lanzaron hacia Ryu y Kratos con sus armas, pero ambos bloquearon los ataques con sus escudos, solo retrocediendo un poco.

Atreus disparo unas flechas al Elfo que ataco a su padre para llamar su atención, cuando la capto, Kratos golpeo con su codo al Elfo, para darle una serie de golpes de puño y escudos. Cuando el Elfo se alejo para poder escapar, Kratos lo tomo de su arma, quitándosela y golpeando al Elfo antes de arrojarle el tridente, atravesándolo y dejando su cuerpo muerto colgado en la pared.

Ryu golpeaba y esquivaba los ataques del Elfo que enfrentaba, a diferencia de Kratos, Ryu nunca había peleado contra monstruos y seres míticos, solo contra humanos, que a pesar de tener control de su ki y algunos como Bison que son considerados demonios, siguen siendo humanos. Se le hará mas difícil combatir con su estilo pero debe de hacerlo.

Ryu esquivo un golpe del tridente del Elfo agachándose, siendo capaz y dio un potente Shoryuken al Elfo que retrocedió herido y sorprendido, antes de elevarse y disparar el rayo de energía que al parecer todos los Elfos disparaban desde su tridente.

Ryu esquivo ese ataque y al estar lejos, lanzo un Hadoken al Elfo en el aire. El Elfo se protegió del ataque, solo retrocediendo, pero su arma fue destruida. Ante la situación, el ser místico salió volando asustado a alta velocidad, balbuceando cosas en un lenguaje que nadie entendía.

-Debiste matarlo. Ahora vendrán mas- gruño Kratos viendo como se alejaba el Elfo.

-Ya no tenia su arma, ya no era una amenaza así que era innecesario- respondió Ryu.

-Pero, ¿por que nos atacan? No hicimos nada- Pregunto Atreus confundido.

-Tal vez nos vean como invasores- dijo Ryu.

Kratos no respondió, solo se acerco a lo que parecían raíces, pero están tenían un tipo de membrana que estaba atada a ambos extremos y había dos de ellas, una adelante de otra.

El hombre calvo lanzo el hacha a la que estaba mas cerca, pero cuando llamo a su arma las raíces volvieron a unirse.

-Mira, parecen estar alineadas- dijo Ryu, observando desde un ángulo ambos centros coincidían. -¡Hadoken!- Lanzo la esfera de ki que golpeo y atravesó ambas raíces, desapareciéndolas en polvo.

Al tener el camino libre, siguieron hasta llegar al limite donde había un camino a su izquierda, pero vieron que a su derecha había un cofre de tesoro con una calavera en medio de la barra de abrir.

El niño saco el cuchillo de su madre y lo uso para romper la calavera, haciendo que Kratos pudiera abrir el cofre, sacando lo único que no era polvo de allí.

-¡Otro fragmento de la clave! A ver que puedo descifrar- dijo Atreus, recibiendo el fragmento y analizándola.

Al tener ese fragmento, el grupo bajo por el otro camino, llegando a la orilla de una playa, donde casualmente había un bote con remos en la arena, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, si no que había alguien mas hay.

-¿Sindri?- Pregunto Atreus al ver al enano que estaba avivando fuego.

-Pero miren a quien nos encontramos, me sorprende verlos en Alfheim, aunque considerando donde iban, tuve que suponer que vendrían aquí para deshacerse de esa molesta neblina- dijo Sindri.

-¿Tu sabias de eso?- Pregunto Kratos en un tono no agradable.

-Pues claro, la vi cuando trataba de sacar las raíces, pero no pensé que fuera necesario decirles... ahora veo que me equivoque...- dijo Sindri intimidado por la mirada de Kratos. -De todos modos, déjame ver tu hacha, ¿no tendrás algo para mejorarla?- Dijo cambiando de tema.

Kratos lo miro en silencio, antes de sacar de su alforja lo que parecía la imagen de una llama, pero estaba echa de hielo.

-¡Ah! Una Llama Congelada. Bien eso servirá para el hacha, dámela- dijo Sindri, extendiendo la mano.

Kratos dejo caer sin cuidado el hacha en la mano del enano, haciendo que la mano de este golpeara la mesa y el enano ahogo un grito, para luego sacar su mano debajo del arma y tomar la Llama congelada y un martillo. Con el martillo, aplasto la llama debajo del hacha, haciendo que sus polvos cubrieran la parte filosa del arma, quien brillo unos momentos antes de parecer como siempre, a excepción que en la parte de la cabeza del arma ahora había un metal de color dorado.

-Mejor no dejen que mi hermano vuelva a ponerle las manos encima, pero si lo hace, díganle que temple el acero mas tiempo, esta estropeando el trabajo- indico Sindri.

-¿Que haces aquí? O ¿Cómo llegaste?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Ah, es un viejo truco que tenemos los enanos, no puedo decirte porque es secreto- fue la respuesta de Sindri.

-Vamos- dijo Kratos, caminando a dirección al bote.

Ryu tomo por atrás el bote y comenzó a empujarlo por la arena, Atreus también lo empujaba desde los lados, pero se detuvo.

-¿Que dijiste?- Pregunto el niño.

-No dije nada- respondió Ryu, siguiendo empujando.

-¿Tu dijiste algo?- Le pregunto a su padre.

-No- respondió Kratos.

-¿De verdad? Valla...- dijo Atreus pasándose una mano por su corto cabello.

Ryu empujo el bote al agua y enseguida se subió a la parte de al frente al igual que Atreus, mientras que Kratos se quedaba en el asiento de atrás para remar.

-¿Tu madre te hablo de este reino?- Pregunto Kratos a su hijo mientras remaba.

-No mucho. Solo el echo de que los Elfos estén siempre peleando por la luz, los mantenía aislados-.

-¿No te dijo de algo que podría ser peligroso?- Pregunto Ryu.

-No, solo me conto de que los Elfos eran las únicas especies que vivían aquí-.

Siguieron remando hasta estar cerca de una cerca de la entrada de una pequeña cueva.

-¿Eh?- Exclamo Atreus de repente.

-De nuevo, no dije nada- se adelanto Kratos.

-¿Oíste algo?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Raro. Hubiera jurado que dijiste algo...- dijo Atreus y cuando entraron en la cueva, el niño comenzó a gemir de dolor y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza. -¡Aarjj! ¡Aargh!-.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Ryu levantándose del asiento.

De repente, el karateka empezó a oír unos leves susurros dentro de su cabeza. Vio a todas las direcciones para ver de donde provenían, pero no vio a nadie, entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez esto debe de estar escuchando Atreus, pero en mayor medida.

Kratos dejo de remar y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo preocupado, preguntando lo mismo.

-Voces. ¿No las oyes?- Pregunto Atreus con dolor.

-No oigo nada- respondió Kratos.

-Yo si- dijo Ryu, captando un poco la atención de Kratos. -Pero solo oigo susurros que no entiendo-.

Atreus pareció calmarse un poco, sacando ambas manos de su cabeza y aferrándose al borde del bote. -Se están alejando. Había gritos. Muchas voces... enfadadas- describió con confusión. -¿De verdad no las oías?- Le volvió a preguntar a su padre, mirándolo con consternación.

-No- volvió a responder lo mismo.

-Era algo... perverso-.

Ryu puso una mano en el hombro del niño y lo sentó a su lado para reconfortarlo un poco. No sabia que era lo que le paso al niño, pero tal vez tenia que ver con sus poderes.

De lo poco que sabia de mitología, sabia que el hijo de un dios, si la otra parte que lo concebio no era otro, el hijo seria un semi-dios. Por como describían a la madre de Atreus y que el hacha que carga el dios era de ella, Ryu pensaba que la mujer era guerrera, pero no una diosa, aunque tampoco sacaban mucho el tema.

También sabia que los dioses tenían algunos poderes, como Zeus y sus rayos o Poseidón pudiendo controlar el mar. Tal vez el niño tenga alguna clase de poder, pero al ser tan joven aun no lo desarrolla, de echo, como Kratos parece ocultar que es un dios, es probable que Atreus ni siquiera sepa quien es en realidad.

Siguieron remando en silencio durante unos minutos por la cueva, pasando de pasaje a pasaje, siempre acercándose mas a la luz, hasta que finalmente entraron a un gran lago donde se podía ver con mayor claridad la luz.

-Mira eso... debe ser el templo circular- dijo Atreus asombrado al ver el templo.

Vieron una pequeña parte donde poder arribar que tenia en el centro un cuenco de arena, sabiendo que podría significar algo, arribaron en esa parte para inspeccionar.

-¿De que sirve un cuenco de arena?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Se pueden escribir runas en la arena para pasar ciertos desafíos, nos hemos encontrado ya algunos- dijo Atreus, leyendo la inscripción en el cuenco.

-¿Que pregunta?- Pregunto Kratos.

-"Sin mi o dentro de mi, la muerte es segura, pero dentro de ti soy la vida mas pura"- recito Atreus. -El caso es que... no veo ninguna runa por aquí-.

-Alma- dijo Ryu, captando la atención. -Mi maestro me dijo una vez que un guerrero debe poner su alma en sus puños, pero aun el guerrero que mas alma pone en sus puños o la que menos lo hacen puede perder. La pregunta en el cuenco se parece a esa lección que me dio mi maestro- dijo Ryu.

-Tenemos que encontrarlas para asegurarnos- dijo Kratos, y los tres volvieron al bote.

Una vez en el bote y empezando a remar hacia adelante, Atreus hablo:

-Es triste que los Elfos no arreglen las cosas. Alfheim es un lugar tan bonito, pero... la guerra lo hace tan feo-.

-Siempre habrá aquellos que usen su poder para sus propios propósitos, recuerdo Atreus- dijo Ryu, teniendo en su mente la imagen de Bison y Shadollo al decir las palabras.

Arribaron en lo que parecía la continuación del camino, donde a través de un puente de luz había una gran puerta azul. Cuando estaban dispuesto a cruzarlos, algo paso.

Uno de esas raíces rojas que parecían tentáculos atrapo y envolvió el cristal que generaba el puente por completo, provocando que el puente se desvaneciera, mientras que al mismo tiempo, Elfos oscuros volaban en dirección al templo.

-El puente desapareció…-exclamo Ryu.

-El cristal fue cubierto por esa cosa. -¿Por que?- Pregunto Ryu.

-Para evitar refuerzos- dijo Kratos.

Desde abajo de donde antes estaba el puente, dos Elfos oscuros se elevaron tomando por sorpresa al trio, pero pronto comenzaron a aparecer mas.

Ryu empezó a lanzar Hadoken a los Elfos que estaban en el aire que podía, la situación se había complicado mas de lo que anticipaba.

Kratos y Atreus empezaron a pelear contra algunos Elfos oscuros en tierra, donde Kratos giro y golpeo su hacha en el suelo, creando una gran escarcha de nieve que impacto y congelo a algunos Elfos, permitiéndole al Espartano destruirlos como si fueran cristal, mientras que Atreus llamaba la atención de algunos Elfos hiriéndolos con sus flechas.

-¡A tu derecha, nos disparan!- Le grito Atreus a Ryu, viendo como un Elfo oscuro preparaba un rayo de energía para dispararle.

El karateka retrocedió ante de que el disparo le tocara, pero otro Elfo oscuro lo iba a atacar a traición por la espalda, pero Ryu pudo sentirlo y bloqueo justo a tiempo el ataque del Elfo con su escudo, aturdiendo a su rival un momento y usándolo para golpearlo, combinando su estilo de pelea y la fuerza del escudo, dejando inconsciente al Elfo.

El otro Elfo le disparo a Ryu, quien alcanzo a esquivarlo un poco, pero el disparo se mantuvo en el suelo y exploto, golpeando a Ryu, no haciéndole mucho daño, pero si hizo que su visión se volviera un poco gris y viera que una especie de niebla aparecía de la nada y bloqueaba la vista.

-¿Pero que...?- Exclamo confundido. _-Ese disparo debe de tener otro efecto- _analizo, cambiando a una postura defensiva, abriendo su escudo.

El Elfo lo ataco con los lados de su tridente a Ryu, siendo bloqueados por el escudo del japonés, pero no pudiendo contratacar por que el efecto aun no desaparecía.

El hacha de Leviatán golpeo en la espalda al Elfo oscuro, clavándose en una de sus alas congelándose, haciendo que cayera al suelo. El Elfo miro hacia atrás, viendo a Kratos llamar a su hacha y con ella siendo sujetada en ambas manos, dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza del Elfo, matándolo y congelando un poco el piso.

Cuando Ryu finalmente pudo recuperar la completa visión, vio que Kratos lo veía con una mirada de reproche.

-Bajaste un momento la guardia y no pudiste sentir que te atacaban a tiempo y eso casi te mata- señalo Kratos.

-Tienes razón- admitió Ryu. No iba a enojarse por las palabras del hombre cuando eran verdaderas, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Kratos estaría en graves problemas. -No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de batallas-.

El fue entrenado para combates uno a uno, justos y que servirían para aprender y mejorar. Tal vez en las veces que se a involucrado en los planes de Bison se a tenido que enfrentar mas de un oponente a la vez, pero solo eran soldados normales que no representaban problemas, no se les podía comparar con estos monstruos y seres místicos de cuentos.

Involuntariamente, vio el cuerpo sin vida del Elfo que estaba enfrentando hace poco, sintiendo algo de nauseas al verlo. Pocas veces había visto un cadaver, por lo que no era una vista con la que estaba acostumbrada, y tampoco deseaba acostumbrarse.

Kratos noto la reacción de Ryu, decidiendo sacar la conclusión a la que llego. -No... no es solo eso. Tu no sabes matar- revelo el dios de la guerra, y antes que Ryu pudiera decir algo...

-¡Oigan!- Llamo Atreus a ambos hombres. -Parece un mecanismo, tal vez lo podamos usar para reparar el puente allá abajo- señalo la rueda que estaba a su lado.

Ambos guerreros se vieron un momento antes que el mas viejo de ellos fuera a la rueda, dejando al del otro mundo pensativo.

Kratos tomo el mecanismo y lo tiraba para abajo. Al hacer eso, hacia que una de los pilares en el agua subiera y levanta algunas otras construcciones detrás de ella, hasta que ese pilar quedo a gran altura y no pudo mas.

Ryu se acerco a una segunda rueda y la empezó a girar, haciendo que el otro pilar también se levantara, aunque su expresión era una pensativa.

Ya con ambos pilares a su mas alta altura, ambas estaban cruzadas entre si, formando una especie de X, aunque Atreus la reconoció de otra forma.

-Al combinar esto así… como que parece una runa. Pero no tiene sentido-.

-Volvamos al cuenco de arena- dijo Kratos.

Los tres se subieron al bote y remaron hasta el cuenco, al estar hay, vieron que las estructuras levantadas formaban una rúnica élfica, que probablemente era la que se necesitaba.

Cuando Atreus iba a escribir la runa en la arena con su cuchillo, volvió a sujetarse la cabeza con dolor.

-¡Niño!- Exclamo Kratos.

-¿Otra vez las voces?- Pregunto Ryu, aunque esta vez el no escuchaba nada.

-Si... pero diferentes. Menos enfadadas. Pedían ayuda- describió Atreus, recomponiéndose.

-Vinimos aquí por la luz. No me importa quienes son ni lo que quieren- contesto Kratos de manera fría.

-A ti nunca te importa nada- susurro Atreus.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-.

-No...- callo el niño, empezando a escribir en la arena.

Ryu observo la interacción con curiosidad, era bastante obvio que el niño tenia cierto problema con su padre, pero era algo en el que no debía meterse, no porque no le importara, si no porque ese era un asunto familiar y ellos deben de resolverlo, un extraño como el no puede interferir, pero si puede ayudar un poco para bajar la tención.

-Si en verdad los Elfos estaban en guerra, tal vez lo que escuchas eran los gritos de las personas que murieron- dijo Ryu, tratando de calmar la situación.

-¿Pero porque puedo oírlos?- Pregunto Atreus en respuesta.

-No lo se, pero si se que ya no podemos ayudarlos, por lo que no te sientas mal- dijo en tono comprensivo.

Atreus termino de escribir la runa, que la escribió a paso lento, dándole un golpe con el cuchillo a la arena y pronunciar la runa; literalmente el mar se empezó a abrir y las estructuras que formaban la runa se separaron.

-Vaaaya… ¡mira lo que encontramos!- Dijo Atreus, viendo abajo, lo que parecía ser la fosa del templo.

El lugar donde estaban los tres se sacudió un poco, antes de empezar a descender de a poco hacia abajo como un elevador.

-Padre...- llamo Atreus.

-¿Si?-.

-Las voces que escuche eran difíciles de distinguir, pero en el fondo, estoy seguro de que escuche a... madre- dijo Atreus.

-Eso no es posible- negó Kratos.

-Pero yo se lo que escuche...-.

-Atreus. Basta- corto Kratos.

Mientras descendían, un Elfo oscuro se elevo a verlos, este era diferente a los demás, tenia una especie de casco con cuernos y su arma era mas larga.

-Cuidado- susurro Ryu en guardia.

Cuando el piso toco fondo, un grupo de Elfos oscuros se pusieron delante de los viajeros con intenciones nada pacifistas, mientras que el Elfo oscuro que habían visto se iba volando.

-¡Nista!- Lanzo una flecha Atreus a uno de los Elfos, dando comienzo a la pelea.

Kratos lanzo su hacha congelada a un Elfo, impactándolo en el pecho y congelándolo, haciendo que caiga mas abajo, luego esquivo el ataque de otro Elfo para posterior golpearlo en el rostro ferozmente, sacándolo sangre, llamando a su hacha, que volvió a su mano y clavándola en el cráneo del Elfo.

Ryu y Atreus lidiaban con otros Elfos, el niño golpeaba con su arco las piernas de los seres para saltar arriba de ellos y ahorcarlos con su arma, dándole la oportunidad a Ryu de golpearlo y dejarlo fuera de combate. Se protegió de un golpe vertical de otro Elfo con su escudo, aprovechando la cercanía le quito su arma y uso la misma para golpearlo en el rostro, alejándolo solo un poco, aunque eso pareció no dañarle, si no enfurecerle.

-¡Atrás tuyo!- Grito Atreus, viendo como el Elfo oscuro que golpeaba Ryu se levantaba enfurecido.

Ambos Elfos se lanzaron hacia Ryu por ambas direcciones, pero el karateka se mantuvo tranquilo y espero que sus enemigos estén lo suficientemente cerca de el.

-¡Tatsumakisenpoukiaku!- Grito Ryu, saltando y girando en el aire con una pierna extendida hacia adelante, golpeando a ambos Elfos mientras giraba, despachándolos hacia atrás.

-¡Guau!- Exclamo Atreus sorprendido. Nunca antes había visto a alguien pelear de esa forma y su madre nunca le dijo que era posible que alguien peleara sin un arma, estaba impresionado por la fuerza de Ryu.

-¿Donde esta Kratos?- Pregunto Ryu, encontrando al espartano un poco mas alejado.

A Kratos se le vinieron mas Elfos oscuros que a Ryu y Atreus, pero no era nada que se compare a lo que haya enfrentado antes. La pelea lo llevo hasta un espacio donde habían jaulas y en el centro un pilar de piedra con forma cuadrada.

Ryu y Atreus llegaron hasta el adulto, viendo algunos cuerpos muerto de Elfos y uno que otro fragmento de hielo. Atreus se acerco con curiosidad a una de las jaulas, pero Ryu lo jalo del hombro.

-No te acerques a esas jaulas- dijo Ryu.

-Me pregunto por que están cerradas- dijo Atreus, y en ese momento escucharon los gruñidos de mas de una bestia.

-Creo que esa es tu respuesta. Lo mejor será seguir- sugirió el japonés.

-Vamos- dijo Kratos, colocando el hacha de Leviatan en su espalda.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, algo largo pero como dije, ya hay mas escenas de batalla, sobre todo en esta parte del juego que es algo larga, por lo que tratare de ver como acortarla para que a ustedes no se les haga tedioso de leer.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	8. Capitulo 8: El Nido de los Elfos

**Capitulo 8: El Nido de los Elfos**

* * *

-¡Empuja mas fuerte!- Grito Kratos a Ryu, ambos guerreros haciendo fuerza para mover una construcción.

¡Eso hago!- Respondió Ryu.

La situación de ambos no era favorable. Después de averiguar que parte del puente era un mecanismo para elevar o descender la superficie y cruzar una pasadizo, el Elfo que habían visto al bajar el elevador había intentado secuestrar a Atreus, pero Kratos lo detuvo al lanzarle su hacha, haciendo que soltara al niño. Después solo fue cuestión de derrotar a los Elfos que lo acompañaron para ir a ver la salud de Atreus.

La prisa fue tanta que Ryu no se había controlado en sus golpes. Cuando acabaron, Kratos destruyo una construcción de roca solo con sus puños, colocándose detrás de ella para empujar, Ryu salto arriba de la construcción para bajar y posicionarse al lado de Kratos y ayudarlo a empujar.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

Ambos ya habían empujado lo suficiente como para que la construcción empezara a caer, formando un puente improvisado. Subieron con prisa al puente, pero apareció frente a ellos el mismo Elfo, que ya por su casco que parecía una corona y sus diferencias a los Elfos oscuros normales Ryu empezaba a creer que era un tipo de líder o rey.

El rey Elfo tenia el hacha Leviatán en sus manos, pero Kratos tomo el hacha que aun era sostenida y empezó a empujar con furia al rey Elfo, derribándolo al suelo, el espartano arriba del Elfo.

Kratos lo golpeo con la madera del arma, aturdiéndolo y pudiendo por fin recuperar su hacha, pero el Rey Elfo lo alejo de el con su pie, dándole oportunidad de que ambos se levantaran y el Elfo esquivara un hachazo de Kratos, pero al estar concentrado en el dios, no vio a Ryu llegar hasta que fue tarde.

El karateka le propino una patada voladora, quedando al lado externo de Kratos y con el Elfo mas adelante suyo, bastante aturdido por el golpe que no esperaba. Kratos lanzo su hacha congelada, pero el Rey Elfo alcanzo a esquivarla, rozando su protección del hombro que quedo destruida.

El rey Elfo, sintiéndose amenazado empezó a alejarse volando, mandando a dos de sus siervos Elfos a enfrentar a los extranjeros mientras el salía huyendo.

Atreus, que había estado al margen de ese breve encuentro, se posiciono al lado de su padre, listo para enfrentar a esos dos Elfos oscuros...

Pero padre e hijo se detuvieron al ver que Ryu cargaba una esfera de ki, pero esta la estaba cargando con mas fuerza y ki que una normal, haciendo que su tamaño también sea mas grande, el viento parecía envolver la técnica.

Al percibir la amenaza de ese ataque, ambos Elfos se lanzaron volando hacia Ryu, apuntándolo con sus tridentes, justo lo que el quería.

-¡Shinku...HADOKEN!- Grito Ryu, lanzando una esfera de energía azul mas grande de las que lanza, impactando de lleno a ambos Elfos oscuros, lanzándolos hacia atrás que chocaron con una pared, y la pared estaba algo lejos de ellos.

-¡Increíble!- Expreso Atreus sorprendido y emocionado, yendo hacia Ryu. -¿Como hiciste eso? ¿Es algún tipo de magia? ¿Eres un brujo?- Empezó a preguntar acelerado.

-Atreus... suficiente- lo detuvo su padre, a pesar que el también quería saber que fue eso.

-Ese es mi método de pelear, parece que en este mundo mi ki es mas fuerte de lo normal- observo Ryu, viendo el daño que les hizo a los Elfos con su ataque.

Ese Shinku Hadoken que lanzo no estaba tan cargado para hacer tanto daño, pero las heridas que tienen son mas grandes de lo esperado, además que desde que llegaron a Alfheim se ha sentido diferente, tal vez el aura del reino tenga que ver, ya que el ki también se puede extraer del lugar que esta uno.

El trio camino hacia una puerta de piedra que estaba a un lado suyo, abriéndola con la fuerza sobrehumana de Kratos, entraron a una gran sala donde colgando estaba un cristal azul y habían algunas jaulas con bestias encerradas.

-Oye, ¿seguro que la bruja esta bien?- Pregunto Atreus a su padre. -No me gustaría saber que murió por ayudarnos-.

-Sabia lo que hacia- respondió Kratos.

-Descuida, de seguro la volveremos a ver- dijo Ryu.

-Bien- dijo Atreus conforme con eso.

Avanzaron hacia otra puerta que estaba a su lado, ignorando el rugir de las bestias encerradas que querían devorarlos, abriendo la entrada, saliendo al borde de un puente destruido, el camino seguía abajo.

Bajaron de un salto y caminaron hacia un camino cerrado, pero Kratos lanzo su hacha hacia una de esos raros tentáculos que había, destrozándolo.

Cuando despareció en polvo por completo, el lugar donde estaba ubicado emano una pequeña luz que llego a un cristal que estaba al otro lado, creando un puente de luz.

-Si acabamos con esos tentáculos es probable que el puente reaparezca- dijo Ryu ,observando el recién formado puente.

-Sii- dijo alegre Atreus.

-Espera resistencia- dijo Kratos, recuperando su hacha.

Cruzaron el puente tuvieron que escalar una pared quebradiza, llegando a una superficie plana y corta, donde lo mas llamativo era ese tipo de núcleo que estaba en los tentáculos, pero ese en especial estaba encerrado por una especie de jaula, el núcleo irradiaba mas luz que los otros que habían visto.

-Ese debe ser el que mantiene presente al tentáculo grande que cerro el puente- dijo Ryu.

-Entonces hay que destruirlo- dijo Kratos, apretando el agarre de su arma.

Pero cuando el trio dio un paso para acercarse, un montículo de roca cerca de ellos empezó a temblar, cobrando vida, se formo en un golem de rocas que tenia un agujero brillante que parecía estar entre su cara y pecho, pero que era cubierto por las rocas, además tenia algunas runas en sus brazos de roca y arriba de su cabeza.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Ryu en guardia.

-¿Es uno de los antiguos!- Exclamo Atreus, apuntando al golem con su fecha.

-¿Un antiguo?- Cuestiono Ryu.

-Gigantes hechos de rocas por magia. Si te matan, no te espera nada del otro lado. Sin Valhala, sin Hel, sin reencarnación. Desapareces- explico Atreus. -¿Como matas algo echo de roca?-.

-Encuentra su punto débil- dijo Kratos.

Las rocas por el rostro del golem se abrieron, mostrando la luz que hay dentro, disparando un rayo de hielo hacia los guerreros, que esquivaron el rayo que los seguía hasta que las rocas cerraron la apertura que abrieron.

-¡Hadoken!- Lanzo Ryu su técnica al golem, pero este no recibió ningún daño del ataque.

Kratos y Atreus también lanzaba su hacha y flechas al golem, pero las armas solo caían al suelo al no poder cortar la dura piedra del que estaba echo. La ventaja que tenían era que el golem, aunque se acercaba a ellos, se movía muy lento, permitiéndoles alejarse y tratar de encontrar su punto débil.

El golem volvió a despejar sus rocas de su "boca" y lanzo el rayo de hielo hacia Ryu, quien lo esquivaba moviéndose, con su escudo abierto por cualquier cosa. Mientras se movía, se dio cuenta que al disparar el rayo, las rocas dejaban un punto abierto.

Kratos también noto esto y antes que Ryu le dijera algo, lanzo su hacha hacia el punto abierto del golem, pero el hacha solo reboto, aunque si consiguió sacar algunas partes del golem que parecían esferas brillantes.

-¡Le sacaste una parte!- Dijo Atreus, viendo las esferas en el suelo.

-¡Tal vez podamos usarlas contra el!- Grito Ryu, impulsándose en una columna, lanzándose hacia el gigante de roca, golpeándolo con el pie. -¡Concéntrate en mi!-.

Kratos tomo una de las pelotas de energía y la tiro hacia Ryu mientras el tomaba la segunda que se había caído.

El golem golpeo con ambos brazos el suelo, aturdiendo a todos por el sismo, momento que aprovecho el ser para abrir de nuevo su boca, disparando un rayo hacia Ryu, quien apenas esquivo el ataque, aunque un poco de su ropa se congelo y destrozo con el roce del rayo.

Ryu lanzo la esfera que tenia hacia el golem, produciendo una leve explosión que lo hizo retroceder mientras caían mas pelotas de luz del ser de roca.

Atreus disparo dos flechas seguidamente, atrayendo la atención del golem.

-Nosotros lo distraemos mientras tu les lanzas esas cosas- dijo Kratos, lanzándole a Ryu su esfera de energía que el tenia.

Mientras la pelea se alargaba, mas el golem comenzaba a caer, sus ataques eran mas lentos y la combinación de distracción de padre e hijo, mas la puntería de Ryu en dar siempre en el espacio abierto cuando el rayo era disparado, finalmente lograron hacer que el golem cayera.

Ryu se posiciono debajo del gigante de roca, cargando gran ki en su puño izquierdo dijo:

-¡Shin… SHORYUKEN!- De un opercut con salto que dejo atrás una estela celeste, Ryu destrozo lo que se llamaría la cabeza del gigante, quien por la fuerza del golpe cayo de espaldas, empezando a desvanecerse.

-¡Genial!- Dijo Atreus, viendo a Ryu que respiraba algo cansado. -Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?- Le pregunto a su padre.

-Mejoraras con la practica- respondió Kratos, tomando un material que cayo del gigante cuando se desvaneció, guardándolo y acercándose al núcleo.

Le dio un golpe con su hacha a los tentáculos que se devolvieron hacia su interior al recibir el golpe, dejando libre el gran núcleo. Tomando el arma con ambas manos, incrusto el hacha de un golpe en el objeto, empezando a congelarlo.

-¡Lo congelas primero! ¡Que inteligente!- Exclamo Atreus.

-Es una manera mas segura de romperlo- dijo Ryu.

Kratos siguió haciendo fuerza en el arma hasta que todo el núcleo se congelo, adquiriendo un color azul. Kratos saco el hacha solo para darle otro fuerte golpe al núcleo, destruyéndolo por completo.

Al no haber núcleo, el tentáculo que rodeaba el cristal del puente principal se desvaneció, volviendo a aparecer el puente principal, echo que el infante del grupo destaco.

-Volvamos a esos calabozos, parece que el cristal hacia mas que generar el puente- observo Ryu, viendo como grandes líneas de energía había en el lugar y se conectaban a ciertas partes.

El grupo volvió a las celdas, siendo recibidos por los gruñidos de las bestias, pero también el cristal que estaba inactivo antes, ahora estaba activo, generando una superficie plana.

-Podemos usar esto para subir- comento Atreus, parándose arriba del lugar.

Al darle vuelta al interruptor, empezaron a subir igual que en un ascensor hasta que subieron por completo, quedando justo al lado del puente.

-¡Mira! ¡La puerta azul! Lo logramos- señalo Atreus a la puerta que esta cruzando el puente.

Los tres empezaron a cruzar el puente, donde Atreus hizo un comentario sobre que no se acostumbraría a caminar por luz solida, y en su mente Ryu se dijo lo mismo. Su amigo Ken nunca le creería si le dijera eso, o prácticamente sobre todo desde que vino aquí.

A final de su camino, Kratos noto algo que hizo saber al grupo. -La puerta no tiene unión- dijo.

-¿Que?-.

-Tenemos un problema-.

Ya al frente de la puerta, Kratos y Ryu empezaron a pasar las manos en la puerta para tratar de encontrar una forma de como abrirla, pero al no hallarla decidieron encontrar otro camino.

Avanzaron hacia la derecha, donde volvieron a encontrar a Sindri y su taller.

Sindri, encontramos algo interesante- aviso Atreus.

-¿De verdad? Me encantan las cosas interesantes- respondió en enano.

Kratos le mostro el material que recogió del Antiguo, Sindri reconoció el material y como pudo obtenerlo.

-Vaya, ¿acabaste con un Antiguo?- Pregunto el enano.

-Si- contesto Kratos.

-¿Fue... difícil?-.

-Si-.

-¿Eso... es todo lo que vas a decirme?-.

-Si-.

-Atreus- llamo Ryu, mirando un cuadro cerrado. -Aquí hay otro de esos- abrió el cuadro, mostrando imágenes parecidas a las del cuadro de Tÿr.

-Hum… esta gigante es hechicera. Se llama Gröa…- Atreus se movía frente al cuadro leyéndolo, anotando todo en su cuaderno. -Parece que tenia visiones- siguió anotando, hasta que pudo leer algo extraño. -¿Odín la mato por su libro?-.

-¿Por que seria tan valioso un libro como para matar?- Pregunto Ryu.

-No lo se, aquí no sale- dijo Atreus, guardando su cuaderno.

-Bueno, es esas cosas sin respuestas de la vida- dijo Sindri, viendo el material que Kratos le mostraba. -Podría hacer algo con eso, pero no creo que les sirva ahora. Tal vez vengan en otro momento y les hare algo útil-.

Al no tener mas razones para quedarse, siguieron su camino, pasando por un estrecho bajo y pequeño que tuvieron que avanzar de sentadillas.

Siguieron el recorrido, llegando a lo que parecía ser una gran sala donde en su tiempo debió de ser hermosa, pasando ese lugar llegando a otra parte con rocas y esos tentáculos con núcleos en el centro, para así terminar frente a una pared donde tuvieron que saltar hacia ella y escalar de lado.

Mientras avanzaban de lado por la pared, escuchaban ruidos a lo lejos que resonaban con eco en el lugar, pero también fueron capaces de ver su objetivo.

-Ahí, la luz- señalo Kratos.

-La cubrieron con esa cosa... ¿por que lo harían?- Pregunto Atreus.

El centro de la luz en lo mas alto estaba cubierto por un tipo de manto negro con líneas rojas, el diseño parecía ser de los Elfos oscuros.

-Tal vez para que nadie se acercara a ella- hipotetizo Ryu, pero su vista cambio al ver una figura. -Miren... es un Elfo de luz- señalo.

El grupo se detuvo para observar lo que pasaba. El Elfo que dijo Ryu se acercaba a la entrada, pero dos Elfos oscuros volaban delante de el, empezando a atacarlo y apuñalarlo con sus armas.

-Oh, no- dijo Atreus al ver lo que sucedía. -¿Por que lo están matando? No hizo nada-.

-No asumas- dijo Kratos, reanudando la escalada de lado. -Estas viendo el fin de una guerra, niño. No sabes que es lo que llevo a este momento-.

-Pero ni siquiera se defendió- respondió Atreus.

-Fue su elección. Nosotros decidimos la nuestra-.

Ryu solo miraba hacia abajo con culpa para no ver como mataban al Elfo de luz. Aun si Kratos tenia razón y puede que esos Elfos si hayan echo algo para que los mataran, ese Elfo no se había defendido. Hubiera querido ayudarlo, pero no podía en la posición que estaba y eso empeoraría mas su situación.

-Lo lamento...- susurro en voz baja, como disculpándose con el Elfo por solo ver y no hacer nada.

Ya estaban colgados del borde del camino al otro lado del puente, solo se subieron cuando los Elfos oscuros ya habían matado al Elfo de luz y se habían ido.

Kratos se acerco al núcleo que era igual al que estaba en el lugar donde se enfrentaron al gigante de piedra y repitió la misma acción que allí, congelando y destruyendo el núcleo, activando el puente de luz que estaba detrás suyo.

Atravesaron el puente y siguieron con la guardia arriba por el camino, cuando escucharon un ruido indescifrable.

-¡Pesadillas!- Exclamo Atreus, viendo como unos seres pequeños y tentáculos debajo de ellos volaban cerca del grupo.

Kratos lanzo su hacha a uno de las Pesadillas, matándolo y desapareciendo, otro de esas disparo una bola de veneno a Ryu, quien lo bloqueo con su escudo a ultimo segundo, devolviéndosela en el proceso, para que el hacha del espartano lo matara al volver a la mano de su dueño.

Siguieron cruzando el camino, destruyendo otro núcleo y desbloqueando mas puentes. Tuvieron que enfrentar a algunos Elfos oscuros, pero solo fueron grupos de no mas de cuatro que pasaba por el lugar, acabándolos o dejándolos fuera de combate antes que avisaran a los demás.

Después de resolver un complicado problema de cortar múltiples núcleos a la vez, pasaron por un corredizo muy estrecho, al cruzar, entraron a una caverna que tenia algunas luces y un aspecto bastante escalofriante para cualquier hombre normal.

Ryu sintió que el ki del lugar estaba distorsionado y maligno, por lo que por seguridad, comenzó a almacenar ki en sus manos para cuando comience una pelea.

-¿Oíste eso?- Pregunto Atreus, quien escucho un zumbido.

-Mantente alerta y a mi lado- dijo Kratos.

Fue cuando a Ryu le recordó haber visto en uno de sus viajes una estructura similar.

-Este lugar parece una colmena- comento.

-¿Que es una colmena?- Pregunto Atreus.

-Es como el hogar de las abejas donde recolectan la miel y la almacenan- respondió Ryu, y fue cuando se escucho decir eso que entendió donde estaban. -Entonces... es probable que este lugar sea...-.

-El nido de los Elfos- termino Kratos. -Hay que apresurarse-.

Fueron a la pared, escalándola sin problemas.

-Oye... cuando lleguemos a la luz, ¿cómo crees que conseguiremos meterla en el Bifröst?- Pregunto Atreus.

-La bruja dijo que debíamos sumergirnos en la luz- dijo Ryu.

-¿Dijo eso?- Pregunto Atreus.

-Fue cuando estaba siendo desterrada- aclaro.

-Oh. ¿Cómo me perdí de eso?-.

-Te preocupaba mas su seguridad que nuestro objetivo- comento Kratos.

-Pero aun así también fue porque yo estaba cerca de ella que pude oírla mejor- intervino Ryu, sin agradarle el comentario del espartano.

Cuando estaban llegando, la pared se rompió de manera abrupta, mostrando un Elfo oscuro que agarro el brazo de Kratos al estar el mas cerca de la pared.

-¡Padre!- Exclamo sorprendido y preocupado Atreus.

Ryu, que estaba debajo de ellos tomo con una mano de uno de los picos de roca que estaban incrustados en la pared, lo arranco y lo lanzo al brazo del Elfo, atravesando la extremidad. Cuando el Elfo iba a gritar de dolor, Kratos lo sujeto de la boca, callando el grito.

-¡Lo tengo. Tu chuchillo!- dijo Kratos.

Atreus se movió un poco en la espalda de su padre, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para clavar su cuchillo en la cabeza del Elfo, matándolo al instante. Kratos dejo el cuerpo sin vida del Elfo en el espacio donde estaba.

Finalmente llegaron al borde del camino, subiendo primero el niño, seguido del padre, y por ultimo Ryu, todos listos para continuar.

-Estuvo cerca- comento Atreus, caminado al frente.

-No te alejes de mi, niño- dijo Kratos.

-No tienes que decírmelo-.

Siguieron caminando, pasando por otro camino bajo y estrecho, hasta que se encontraron con otro Elfo oscuro, donde luego de un breve enfrentamiento, el suelo debajo de ellos se deshizo, cayendo los tres.

Ryu pudo sujetarse de una cerca antes de caer, mientras que Kratos alcanzo a detenerse a la orilla y tomo a su hijo antes que este cayera. Ryu se soltó con cuidado de la roca que sujetaba, cayendo al camino que estaban sus compañeros de viaje.

-Estamos cerca- dijo Ryu, viendo el gran pilar de luz. -Pero no será fácil- su vista cambio a las columnas de todo el lugar. Este era un campo lleno de Elfos oscuros que estaban pegados a las paredes como cucarachas.

Kratos vio otro núcleo al final del camino en su lado izquierdo, corrió hasta el, quedando frente.

-Prepárense para cuando caiga. Tendremos que movernos rápido- aviso Kratos, tomando su hacha.

-Entendido- respondió Ryu.

Kratos de un golpe y siendo rápido, congelo y destruyo el núcleo. Inmediatamente después, todos saltaron a la columna que estaba debajo, mientras las estructuras temblaban y las rocas empezaban a caer del cielo.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamo Atreus, esquivando una roca que destrozo un poco el camino.

-¡Aquí vienen!- Dijo Ryu, viendo a los Elfos oscuros mirarlos y volando, sus manos se encendieron de fuego.

-¡Niño, quédate atrás y protege el flanco!- Ordeno Kratos.

-¡Si, señor!- Contesto Atreus.

-¡Yo cubriré los lados!- Dijo Ryu, posicionándose en medio de Atreus y Kratos, pero con la postura y vista hacia adelante.

Mas Elfos empezaron a aparecer, algunos bajando al piso y otros manteniéndose en el aire.

Estaban siendo rodeados.

Pero no les importaba.

* * *

**(En otro mundo)**

Ken estaba conduciendo a su casa agotado. El papeleo era mas difícil que una pelea a muerte y realmente lo odiaba, pero al menos había terminado y podría disfrutar de todo un fin de semana descansando con su esposa y su hijo recién nacido.

El rubio conducía sin preocupación a su casa en la noche, aunque sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos a cierta persona.

-De seguro Ryu debe estar entrenando... debo de ponerme a ejercitar o terminare apaleado en nuestro próximo encuentro- se rio al ver la imagen de su mejor amigo en su mente.

Pero su humor se fue tan rápido como piso el freno de su vehículo. Las luces de su auto apuntaban los pies desnudos de una figura siniestra que emanaba un aura asesina.

-¡Tu! ¡No puede ser...!- Exclamo Ken, encendiendo las luces inferiores de su auto para comprobar que lo que veía no era una ilusión.

Al ver que efectivamente era quien pensó que era, salió alarmado del auto, poniéndose adelante del vehículo y frente del individuo.

-¡Akuma!- Pronuncio con algo de temor y preocupación el nombre de la persona que veía.

La luz de la luna combinado con las del auto mostraron la apariencia de la figura. Vistiendo un keikogi de color oscuro y un cinturón negro atado a la cintura, cabello rojo, dientes afilados y puntiagudos como los de un animal, piel bronceada y ojos de color carmesí, tiene alrededor de su cuello unas cuentas de rosario budistas de color.

La persona reconocida como Akuma miro fijamente a Ken, el rubio, ante la intimidante mirada del gigante se puso en guardia para una pelea. Ken lo sabia, no tenia oportunidad contra el hermano de su maestro, pelear contra el era lo mismo que el suicidio, pero no tenia otra opción.

-¿Donde esta Ryu?- Pregunto Akuma, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Eh?- Ken estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no bajo la guardia. -No lo se, y aunque lo supiera, nunca te lo diría- respondió Masters.

Ken sabia del deseo de Ryu por pelear y derrotar a Akuma, pero también sabia que su amigo tampoco era capaz de ganarle y que este hombre lo único que quería era que Ryu sucumbiera al Satsui no Hado, algo que nunca permitiría.

Ryu era su hermano, no lo lanzaría a la boca de la bestia, aunque signifique que el se enfrente a la bestia.

-Su presencia desapareció cuando se encontró con otra que nunca he sentido y esa también desapareció. Alguien o algo se lo llevo, y pienso encontrarlo- dijo Akuma, dándose la vuelta. -Pensé que sabias algo, pero veo que me equivoque. Al menos ya estas informado-.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las sombras del puente cerca de ellos, pero Ken le grito.

-¿Por que sigues buscando a Ryu? ¡El ya dejo en claro que nunca usaría el Satsui no Hado! ¡Ya ríndete!-.

Akuma se detuvo al escucharlo, y aun sin darse la vuelta dijo:

-El y yo estamos destinados a pelear a muerte eternamente, es algo que nunca entenderás. Su destino es sucumbir al Satsui no Hado para darme la pelea que tanto he buscado y morir-.

-¡No lo permitiré!- Contesto Ken, dando un paso al frente. Si iba a pelear, pelearía.

-Ni tu ni nadie puede evitarlo, discípulo de Gouken- con esas palabras, se adentro mas en la sombras.

Ken fue corriendo adonde se dirigió Akuma, pero al llegar no había nada ni nadie, era como si se hubiera desvanecido.

Ken apretó los puños con frustración mientras sudaba. El luchador mas sanguinario de todos los tiempos se había aparecido para decirle que Ryu había desaparecido y ni siquiera el sabia a donde.

-Diablos Ryu... ¿ahora en que te has metido amigo?- Se pregunto, llevándose una mano a su cabello rubio.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, lo acorte un poco el viaje a la luz de Alfheim, el próximo capitulo será la pelea contra el Rey Elfo.**

**La escena de Ken y Akuma fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento, pero que servirá para mas adelante. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, que siempre disfruto en leerlos.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	9. Aviso y no del bueno

**Aviso y no del bueno**

* * *

Esto no es un capitulo si no un aviso, y no del bueno. He notado el poco apoyo que hay para este fic ya que nadie comenta nada en los capítulos y eso me entristece un poco, ya que, aunque disfruto escribir fics, si a la gente que lee esto y no apoya no lo disfruta uno pierde las ganas de escribir, por lo que voy a dejar en pausa esta historia por ahora, si en verdad disfrutan del fic pido que comenten su opinión a esto y no solo la vean, porque son los comentarios los que le motivan a los escritores a seguir con sus historias.

Sin nadas mas que decir me despido.


End file.
